Jarlos Forever
by Momogirl5555
Summary: Jarlos one-shots. Random and not related to each other, so it can be read out of order.
1. Logan's plan

**Hi guys, this is my first slash and I couldn't just choose one idea so it's just a bunch of one shots. What better way to begin your first slash with a bunch of them? My friend bigtimeloganlover has just published her first slash so after this you can check that out. 3 Jarlos 3 ;)**

James sat on the couch in 2J watching a commercial for some new 'Cuda product. Carlos was standing near the swirly slide watching him. He had adored the pretty boy ever since they had met.

Carlos hadn't told anyone he was gay, except his helmet. He didn't have a clue what any of the guys' reactions would be if they found out. He'd been debating on whether he should tell his closest friend, Logan, for a few months. And telling anyone he had a crush on James? Forget it. Carlos was blushing just thinking about it. He somehow stubbed his toe on the slide and it made a loud noise. He squeezed his eyes shut praying that James hadn't heard him. He did. "Carlos?" James said looking at his hiding spot.

Carlos cursed under his breath. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing over there? If you were trying to scare me, you need to work on your entrance." He said smiling playfully. Carlos loved the way he smiled. In his opinion, no one could compete. He patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Come over here, since your evil plan has been foiled."

Carlos laughed nervously. "Yeah. I was so close, too."

"Well, you aren't exactly a ninja." Carlos laughed and walked over to the couch. He took a deep breath and thought, _Okay. Don't mess this up and do something stupid, or he'll definitely know something's wrong. _Carlos smiled as he sat down. James raised his eyebrow. "Something up, Carlitos?"

_Damn._ He thought. "No, nothing." Carlos turned his head as he blushed again. He inwardly growled at how easy it was to make himself blush.

"What are you looking at?"

He thought for a second. "The, uh, cat clock. I've got to go. Bye." James raised an eyebrow when Carlos ran into Logan and Kendall's room. Logan was sitting on his bed reading some boring book when Carlos burst in and shut the door quickly. Carlos looked around the room with a nervous look in his eyes as he frantically searched the room, making sure Kendall wasn't there. After his swift search, he turned his attention towards Logan who was staring at him with the book still in his hand. "Where's Kendall?" he asked out of breath.

Logan cocked an eyebrow as he answered slowly. "Uh…? He's on a date with Jo. Why?"

"Good," Carlos answered feeling a little bit better. "I-I need to talk to you."

Logan closed the book and set it down. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Ummm… I- uh – don't really know how to tell you this but… I'm, uh, gay." Carlos was looking down blushing as he shuffled nervously.

Logan nodded and patted the spot next to him. "It's ok, Carlitos." Carlos walked over to the bed awkwardly. Almost like a penguin. Logan put his arm around the blushing boy's shoulders. "How long have you known that you were gay?"

Carlos took a deep breath. "Since the day I met James." He looked up at Logan with Watery puppy eyes. "Please, help me. I don't know what to do."

Logan patted his shoulder as a tear ran down Carlos' face. "I think I have an idea." Logan whispered in his ear and Carlos sighed.

"You really think that will work?" Logan nodded confidently. Carlos stood up. "Thanks, Logie. I'm surprised you're so cool about all this."

He smiled. "You and James would make a great couple."

_Three hours later…_

"Hey, James, you doing anything tonight?" Carlos asked as he walked into their room. James was laying on his bed reading a magazine.

He looked up to see Carlos standing in the doorway. "Uh… No. Not that I know of. Why?"

Carlos shrugged and looked at the ground. "Oh. I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight."

James smiled at him. "Yeah, sure. Let me just get ready and I'll meet you in the living room, Okay?" All Carlos could do was smile and nod. Carlos shut the door behind him with his heart fluttering in his chest.

Carlos ran into the living room dancing. "Whoo! Yes!" He hadn't noticed Logan was sitting on the couch. He quickly stopped and blushed furiously.

Logan smiled. "I take it my advice worked."

Carlos looked around. "Maybe…"

James came out of the room with his hair combed and a fresh t-shirt. He looked at Carlos. "Ready to go?" Carlos nodded and followed James out of the apartment glancing back at Logan with a wide grin on his face.

_Two hours later…_

After the movie James wanted to go to the beach, because no one was around. Carlos didn't mind. He loved to watch the water crash against the rocks.

James picked a spot and sat down. He stared up at Carlos until he sat down, too. James scooted closer to Carlos and looked at him with eyes that matched Carlos' chocolate brown. "I heard your conversation with Logan. I wasn't meaning to, but you aren't very quiet."

Carlos blushed furiously and his eyes filled with tears. He looked down and started crying. "I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me. I guess that's what I get for telling someone."

James put his hand under the smaller boy's chin and lifted it up so he could see his face. He stopped crying as he looked into James' eyes. James started speaking with a gentle voice. "Carlos, I could never hate you. In fact, I've felt the same way since the day I met you. I love you" He leaned forward and kissed Carlos gently. Carlos could feel himself blushing but he didn't care. He kissed back. The world around them disappeared and Carlos noted everything about it. The way James' lips tasted like mint toothpaste and a flavor all his own. How soft his lips were and the way he smelled like 'Cuda body spray and faintly of chlorine from the Palm Woods pool.

When James pulled away Carlos' eyes fluttered open and he said. "I-I love you too, James." They smiled and they walked back to the Palm Woods holding hands. When they got back, Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch and Carlos was blushing with a small grin while James was smiling. Kendall let the remote fall to the coffee table as they walked over to them. Carlos smiled wider. "Hey, guys. I guess now is the time to tell you, we're officially dating." James nodded and they walked back to their shared room.

Kendall blinked and picked up the remote. "What just happened?"

Logan smiled and laid back, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "I think my plan worked."

**Yay! Personally, I think this is my best story. But you are the reader so tell me which one is your favorite and I'm taking requests if you're giving them! Another thanks to bigtimeloganlover. She was the inspiration to write a slash, because without her, I wouldn't even know they exist.**

**~Momo**


	2. I did it

**Hi guys! For some reason I can't stop writing today and I couldn't stop thinking of my slash so I've written another one for you to read and enjoy. Unless you don't, but why would you read it if you did? I don't know. Rambling. R+R :P**

Carlos was attempting to jump the pool on a skateboard. He had fastened his helmet and James was standing by his side. They had been dating for the past month but no one knew about it. They were waiting for the right time to tell the guys. Carlos set his skateboard on the ground and took a deep breath. He looked at James. "Ready, James?"

James smiled mischieviously. "Ready. But be careful. I don't want to hav to take you to the hospital, again." Carlos rolled his eyes and the Jennifers walked by. Carlos sighed as they walked towards them.

The head Jennifer smiled at the boys. "Attempting another stunt, I see?" she shook her head. Carlos nodded. She rolled her eyes and looked at James. "Still hanging out with this weirdo?"

"If you mean my best friend, then yes." He replied cooly.

She smiled. "Why don't you go on a date with me? You know, get away from" she looked at Carlos. "that."

Carlos exploded. "He'd never go on a date with you!" He looked extremely angry.

"Why don't you let him answer on his own? So, James…"

James looked at her with the same neutral expression. "Actually, carlos is right so… bye."

She looked at him with a disgusted snarl. "Whatever. Kiss your boyfriend good luck." The other girls started aughing and Carlos turned a bright shade of red that James thought was so cute.

He smiled and looked at the annoying girls. "Okay." He said simply as he turned and kissed his blushing boyfriend. They stared at the two boy in shock. James turned back to face them "I did it."

**Lol. I luv this one. Its been in my head for a while and its finally come out. Well hope you liked it. **

**~Momo**


	3. I'd wait for you

James woke with a start. He was sweating and his breath was heavy. _Where am I?_ he thought as he looked around. He saw the pool, and noticed where he was. He groaned as he slowly remembered why he was outside. He must've fallen asleep during one of the breaks Gustavo gave him. His second thought was _oh no. Carlos must be worried._ He glanced around and a slip of bright green caught his eye. He turned his attention towards it and picked it up.

_James,_

_You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I just wanted to let you know we know where you are so you don't have to worry about us._

_Love,_

_Carlos_

James smiled. Only Carlos would be that considerate to tell him not to worry. Sometimes James wondered what he would do without him. To be without that childlike quality always visible in his eyes, the way he'd always snuggle up to James like a little puppy, and especially his beautiful smile. James smiled himself at the thought.

He stood up and walked back to the Palm Woods. He tiptoed all the way back to apartment 2J. he quietly stepped inside and eased the door closed and looked into the living room. Logan and Kendall were lying on the couch wrapped in each others arms sleeping. He walked past the two an down the hall to the room he shared with Carlos. Carlos was sleeping in James' bed. The smaller boy was shivering from the cool air. James slid next to him and slid one arm around his waist and the other cradling the sleeping boy's cheek. He shifted so he could feel Carlos breathe. As James leaned his head on the other boy's chest, his eyes fluttered open. Carlos gazed at James with a sleepy grin. "Finally."

James laughed. "You've been waiting for me?"

"I'd wait for you." He said kissing James' forehead.

**Another Jarlos! The Kogan is mentioned for bigtimeloganlover. Just thought I'd let you know why the sudden Kogan.**

**~Momo**


	4. nightmare

Carlos sat up in bed crying. He heard a strange whimpering sound and noticed it was him. He blushed even if he was the only one awake. He was still crying and he couldn't stop. He didn't want to wake the boy next to him so he went to sit in the corner. He curled into a shivering ball. His nightmare still raging through his head. This happened often but no one knew about it because he didn't want to worry the guys. James stirred in their bed and Carlos held his breath. This is not the way he wanted James to see him. It just reminded him of his scary nightmare so he started rocking back and forth slowly. This time, he couldn't stop crying. In fact, he was sobbing louder and harder than usual. "Carlos?" a sleepy voice said.

Carlos' grew pale. _James can't see me like this! Then he'd hate me!_

When Carlos didn't answer him, his voice became more urgent and he stood up. "Carlos? Carlos, are you ok?"

Carlos nodded and tried to hide his face. James walked over to him and kneeled down next to the crying boy. Carlos reluctantly looked up with red cheeks and tears pouring from his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm fine. Just go back to bed and I'll be there in a minute."

James didn't listen and wrapped his arms around Carlos. "You can tell me anything, Carlos." He said in a soft voice that could always make Carlos melt. He set his chin on Carlos' shoulder and looked into the trembling boy's eyes of the same color as his. "Why are you crying?"

Carlos took a shaky breath and said, "I had a nightmare. I've been having it for a while and every time I wake up, I just wait in the corner until I stop crying."

"What was it about?"

He blushed a light red. "I was sitting in our room and I was crying so you just yelled at me to shut up because you were getting ready to do something." Tears fell from his beautiful eyes. "And-and you broke up with me. You called me a baby." He lost it and started crying into James' shoulder.

James whispered in the smaller boy's ear, "I could never do that to you, Carlos. I love you. I _need_ you. Nothing will ever change that. I'm here for you, don't doubt that."

Carlos looked up with an innocent look in his eyes that got to James. "Do you promise?"

James smiled and kissed the boy on the lips. "I promise. I love you, Carlos."

Carlos smiled. "I love you too, James."

**Another cute! I probably shouldn't be bragging about my own story, but halfway through re-reading it, I forgot it was mine. Oh, and sorry I haven't been writing much, but I was staying with my aunt for a couple of days and I didn't get a chance to update.**

**~Momo**


	5. Carlos is sick

**hey guys, sorry if I misled you. Apparently this word processor won t let you upload things, so i had to copy and paste to the notepad. It s annoying but at least I can write. Sorry I haven t updated in a while, life has been neutral but this weekend it s gonna ROCK! I get to go on a family retreat with my best friend. So that s cool. Okay, enough of my babbling, no one goes to a play just to see the actors bow. Enjoy.**

Carlos entered the living room with his hair dissheveled and his eyes were puffy and red. He entered the room so quietly, James didn t notice his presence until he started coughing loudly. James quickly got up and walked over to the younger boy. "You got a cold, Carlitos?" The sickly boy nodded and James led him to the couch and sat him down. "I'll go make you some soup." He smiled weakly and layed down. James bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Be right back." A few minutes later James returned with chicken soup and set it down on the table.

Carlos nodded and sat up. "Thanks, James." he picked up the bowl and slurped it down, disregarding the spoon James had placed next to him.

James shook his head when Carlos had finished. "You had a spoon, you know."

He snuggled against his boyfriend. "I know. But I don t like spoons. They're weird."

James snorted, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, think about it. They just aren't threatening. I mean if you were getting mugged and all you had was a spoon and said 'Hey, you can t hurt me, I got a spoon!' they'd just laugh and pull out a gun and shoot you." Carlos replied as if it were completely simple.

James grinned oddly as he looked down at Carlos. "What? first of all, why would you only have spoons?"

Carlos shrugged and shifted so his head was in James lap. "Maybe someone could be afraid of all other utensils." This time James laughed a little at the thought of being afraid of cooking utensils. James slowly laid down behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Carlos smiled and goosebumps appeared on the back of his neck where he could feel James breath.

"Feel better?" he said softly in Carlos ear.

He nodded and said, "I am now." When Logan and Kendall arrived later that day, the two were curled up sleeping on the couch.

**How many of you would want a boyfriend like James? I make him hard to resist, lol. surprisingly this is shorter than i thought. -_- Well, R+R**

**~Momo**


	6. Lost comb

**Hey guys, so I m ticked at this program. First of all, this word processor doesn t have spell check.**  
><strong>That is pretty important to me, because I m pretty bad at spelling some words. Second of all, It won t let me upload this straight to fanfiction so, I have to copy and paste it to notepad. Which then leads to another problem; It makes the things in bold unbold and anything other than letters and numbers is replaced by a space. So I have to fix it before I upload this. -_- Oh well. It could be worse, a lot worse. R+R<strong>

Carlos grinned broadly as he heard James enter the room. He had taken his comb and slid it in his pocket. He now hid in the middle of the swirly slide. "Carlos! What did you do with my comb?" I know you re hiding! James yelled from the doorway. Carlos laughed quietly as James continued to walk through the house looking for his comb. When James had entered his room to look some more, Carlos quietly slid down the swirly slide. When he got out, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He was very uncomfortable as he had slid the comb in his back pocket. He turned on the TV and James rushed into the room. "Where were you?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Carlos flipped to Cartoon Network and shrugged. "I don't remember."

James spun around trying to guess where Carlos had hidden then shook his head. "Never mind. Have you seen my lucky comb?"

"Nope." He answered casually as James sat down next to him.

James sighed. "Well, I guess I'll look for it later. Where did Logan and Kendall run off to?"

Carlos looked over at him. "They went to go see a movie. They said they won t be back until..." He looked down at his watch. "about 4, so we have the house to ourselves for a couple hours."

James grinned mischievously. "Oh, really? Well, I wonder how we're going to occupy the time."

Carlos raised his eyebrow and blushed lightly. "Ahhh. I don't know?"

James smile broadened as he leaned forward and kissed Carlos. He slid his hand down his back and pulled out his comb. He sat up with the same mischievous grin. "I knew you had my comb."

Carlos smiled and said, "Well, duh. Who else could've done it? Oh, well. The past is the past. What now?" James smiled and continued where he left off.

**Well. As you know, I usually don't write things to this extent but I can easily promise you it'll never go farther than that. All my friends know I blush easily at the mention of things like this, so you can imagine how red I am when I write it. I just thought it would add a little humor if James knew where his comb was, so R+R ^_^**

**~Momo**


	7. anniversary

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven t been writing, been reading, lol. I ve been slightly obsessed with a book, the heroes of olympus series written by Rick Riordan. In case you aren't familiar with Rick Riordan, he wrote the Percy Jackson series and I finished that so I read the series that sequeled it, Heroes of Olympus. Well, onto the story.**

Carlos was almost jumping with anticipation. Today was James' and Carlos' 2 year anniversary and Carlos had planned something special. He was hoping to treat James to a candlelit dinner by the pool and afterwards he planned to play James' best song, Worldwide. Logan and Kendall had taken him to the movies so Carlos could get ready. The younger boy had dressed up in a tuxedo and was setting up one of the table when he heard a crack of thunder. "No." Carlos said as his heart dropped. He'd been planning this evening for months and he wasn't going to let rain ruin it. "Just dry lightning." Carlos murmured to reassure himself. He took a deep breath and spread the scarlet tablecloth on a glass table. Carlos walked over to the stereo and put in the CD. His phone made a pinging sound. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and read his text from Logan_ Be there in 15 mins, have fun with James ;) ~Logan_ Carlos smiled. He definately had enough time. He pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. He hummed and smiled broadly as he imagined the look on his boyfriend's face when he saw what Carlos had arranged. Carlos usually messed things up, but this time, he was determined to make tonight perfect. He leaned back in the chair and he felt a raindrop hit his face. A terrible sickening feeling washed over him. "Please, don't do this." He whimpered. "I ll do anything if you just go away, rain. I want this night to be perfect. I don t want to mess this up, too." The rain started to fall faster and harder. "Come on!" He yelled as he started to cry. He sat up in his chair and let the rain fall on him. He cried silently. He knew his tears could easily be mistaken for teardrops so he would cry to his heart's content. A few minutes later he heard footsteps but he didn't look up. He already knew it was James and he couldn't bear to see the look on his face.

"Carlos? What's going on? Are you ok?" James said as Carlos heard his footsteps quicken. When he reached the table, he put his arms around the wetter boy. "Hey, come on. Let's get you inside. It's raining out here and I don't want you to get a cold, Carlitos." Carlos was shivering as James led him inside. Kendall and Logan were nowhere in sight when they reached to door. Carlos noticed this and cried a little harder. Carlos had asked them to go on a date so James could find him on his own. It only reminded Carlos of how terribly he had failed at creating a perfect evening. James led him upstairs without asking any questions until they stepped inside 2J. James led Carlos to the couch and laid him down gently. Carlos eyes were puffy from crying and James looked at him with a soft caring expression. Carlos loved how expressive his eyes were. He couldn't hide his feeling from Carlos like he could with Logan and Kendall.

Carlos was the only one who could understand James. When Kendall and Logan had become a couple, James had a crush on Logan. Naturally he was heartbroken, although he hid it because he didn't want to seem selfish. Carlos helped him through it and kept him from breaking down every time he saw them kiss. Eventually James fell for Carlos. Carlos was more than ecstatic when James finally made a move. When they told Logan and Kendall, they were so happy for them. Carlos was lost in thought when James leaned down and kissed Carlos. Carlos eyes closed as quickly as they always did when James kissed him. After a few seconds that seemed like forever he sat up slowly and put his hand on Carlos cheek. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

Carlos had opened his eyes as he struggled to tell him. "I-I was trying to surprise y-you for our anniversary. I just-" he sighed. "I wanted it to be special because you're so special to me. I had set up a nice candlelit dinner and afterwards..." He blinked away the tears impatiently. "I was going to play your favorite song of ours, Worldwide." Tears were stinging his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. James laid down beside him and held the crying boy as he cried even harder into James shoulder.

"Carlos... I love you. You re so sweet, and thoughtful. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. We can still make up what's left of the night. Our anniversary isn't over yet."

Carlos looked up with tear-filled chocolate brown eyes. "What do you want to do?" He asked with a confused expression.

James smiled and stood up and looked down at Carlos. He held out his hand to him. "Dance with me?"

Carlos smiled broadly. "Of course. But, we don t have music. I left the stereo outside under the awning."

James smiled. "I know it by heart." Carlos got up and held James tightly. James started spinning slowly and singing softly "Come, stop your crying, it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."

Carlos tilted his head. "That's not Worldwide. That's not even Big Time Rush. It's..." Carlos shook his head and laughed a little. "That's my favorite song."

"Since you saw Tarzan in the 3rd grade." James nodded. "I didn't forget."

Carlos hugged James tighter. "I love you so much, James."

"I love you, too, Carlos."

**Yay! I ve never been so excited to post a story! I saw tarzan for the first time when I was 7 so the song brings back a load of memories. And yes, Tarzan came out when Carlos was 9. I looked it up on google just to get that fact straight. My friend actually gave me the idea to use this song so, thx Bigtimeloganlover! If you wanted to know, the song is 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins. I've been listening to this song since I started writing this, Lol. My new dream is to have my boyfriend sing this song to me. R+R**

**~Momo**


	8. Trip to Minnesota

**Hey, guys. I just realized in most of my ending author s notes, I put Awwww! or Yay! . I really have no clue. Well this is going to be a short author s note. Okay then, onto the cuteness of Jarlos!**

Carlos had called James and gotten a voice mail, so he left one. "Hey, James, it's Carlos. You're probably at the pool or something, so I just wanted to let you know, I'm getting on the plane. See you when I get there, bye." He closed his phone, slightly disappointed. He had gone to his parents' house in Minnesota for a week. They had also found out Carlos was dating James. It wasn't even meant to happen. They had walked in when Carlos had told James he loved him and said he couldn't wait to get back into his arms. He closed his eyes as he remembered that day.

_~flashback alert!~_

"Aww! Really? I have to wait 2 more days to see your puppy dog eyes?" James said. Carlos could hear that he was pouting.

Carlos smiled. "It'll be over before you know it. I promise. Just relax, get a tan, eat a corndog."

"But that's your thing. I'll be sad until I get to kiss you again."

Carlos shook his head. "I'll be home soon. I can't wait to get into your arms, again, either."

"I love you." James replied softly.

"I love you, too, James. I have to go, okay? I'll call you before I leave the airport."

"Okay. Bye, Carlitos." James said and Carlos heard a click. He hesitated before shutting his cell phone. He looked down at it and put it back in his pocket. He turned around to leave the room and instantly became paler.

His breath quickened as he saw his parents standing in the doorway. His throat had gone dry and his voice came out in a whisper. "H-How long have you b-been...?"

"Long enough." His father answered quietly.

Carlos nodded and turned back around as tears started falling from his eyes. He walked to his bed and silently wiggled under the covers until they were over his head. He started shaking. "Great." He mumbled as his voice started breaking. "This is exactly how I wanted you to find out." He added sarcastically.

He felt his mother sit down on the end of his bed. "It's ok, sweetie. We're not angry or disappointed. We're happy for you. We've always suspected it. You were never really interested in girls. You always seemed to admire James and he's great for you."

This situation was extremely uncomfortable but his mother's soothing voice made him a little more confident. "I'm sorry, guys, I never meant for you to find out like this." Carlos crying had subsided and he slowly sat up. "I was planning to tell you. James and I have talked about it. He's already told his parents and I told him I would tell you on this visit."

His mother hugged him. "You don't have to be sorry." His father had been standing in the doorway the whole time.

Carlos noticed and looked up at him with a worried expression. "Dad? You aren't mad, are you?"

He smiled reassuringly and went to hug Carlos. "Of course not. We love you and apparently so does James." Carlos blushed a little at this. "We're so happy you found someone who loves you for who you are."

Carlos smiled and hugged them both. "Thanks guys."

_~Back to reality~_

Carlos hummed as he stared down at the airport where he'd be landing. A voice came on the speaker alerting them they were landing in Los Angelos. Carlos was almost jumping at the thought of seeing James. Although, he'd have to wait to get to the apartment. When the plane touched down, he jumped up and followed the rest of the passengers out of the door. He ran across the runway and skidded to a stop when he got inside the airport. He smiled broadly and shook his head as he started to laugh. James was standing in the middle of the airport with a large cardboard sign that read,_ I love you, Carlos._ Carlos rushed over to him and made James drop the sign as he hugged him. "Oh my God, James. I've missed you so much." He looked around. "Where are Kendall and Logan?"

James chuckled and squeezed the younger boy. "They were asleep when I left. They looked so cute all snuggled together. I didn t want to wake them up." He let Carlos go and smiled. "You know what would make me happy right now?"

"What?" Carlos replied softly as he intertwined their fingers.

"This" James said as he leaned down and kissed Carlos. He had been waiting all week to feel the warmth of James lips on his. After a few seconds, they pulled away reluctantly. James smiled. "Now, I'm happy."

"I love you, James."

"I love you, too."

**Wow that was longer than I expected. But still cute nonetheless. (I think I spelled that right.) Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please R+R**

**~Momo**


	9. Double Date

**Hey, guys. Wow two stories in one day? Well, I'm in a writing mood. I just hope you're in a reading mood. ;) Ok then, I hope you also favor Kogan, because there will be more of that in this one. I'll just let you see for yourselves. Onto the story.**

Carlos had just slipped on a nice T-shirt and was fixing his hair in the mirror. Usually he didn't spend this much time on his appearance but tonight was his first double date with James. He'd be going to the movies with Kendall and Logan with James as his date. He had the door to the bathroom open and his jeans were lying on his bed. He took a deep breath and turned towards the door. he walked out of the bathroom and James opened the door to their room. "James!" Carlos yelled in surprise picking up his pants to cover himself. He could feel himself blushing furiously.

James crossed the room and stood in front of him. "What's wrong? It's just me."

"I'm changing." Carlos replied as he suddenly became interested in the floor.

James put an arm around Carlos' waist. "I've seen you in less." He said in a low whisper.

Carlos blushed even harder and mumbled. "True." James released him so he could put his pants on. He was still blushing by the time he had them buttoned.

James smiled. "Why are you still blushing?"

The question caught him by surprise and he stumbled as went to retrieve his shoes. "Me? I'm not blushing. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not me." He chuckled nervously.

James laughed. "Yeah you are. Why?" Carlos mumbled something as he slipped on his tennis shoes. "What was that?" James said playfully as he crossed the room.

"I- uh said that I was remembering what you did when you saw me in- ah less." He said looking uncomfortable.

James laughed and slipped his arm around Carlos waist again. "Ready?"

"Yep." Carlos replied as the uncomfortable look left him. James led him into the living room where Kendall and Logan stood holding hands.

Logan smiled. "Hey, guys. Ready to get going?"

They nodded. "What movie are we seeing anyways?" Kendall asked a few minutes later when they got to the car.

Logan turned to Kendall and replied, "Some movie called 'Insidious'. It's some horror movie James picked out." He turned to James with a confused expression. "By the way, why did you pick out that movie?"

James smiled cooly and said, "Because, whenever I watch a scary movie with Carlos, he doesn't let me go." Carlos blushed while Kendall and Logan smiled at each other. James kissed Carlos on the cheek when he wasn't paying attention which made him blush harder but James could see his crooked little smile out of the corner of his eye. Logan got in the driver's seat and Kendall slid in next to him while Carlos and James got in the back.

Logan messed with the mirror. "Buckle up, guys." They all buckled their seatbelts except Kendall. Logan looked at him. "You too, Kenny."

"Come on." He whined. "Do I have to? It always rubs my neck and it's annoying." Logan gave him a stern look. Kendall sighed. "All right, all right. I'll wear the stupid seatbelt."

Logan smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Kendall smiled and nodded.

They pulled into the parking lot of the movies ten minutes later. "We're here." Logan said. James turned his head enough to see Carlos looking up at him from his shoulder with a worried expression.

James put his arm around Carlos. "What's wrong?"

"Will you stay next to me the whole time?"

He grinned and kissed the smaller boy's forehead. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you." Logan had gotten out of the car with Kendall and was at the ticket window. James and Carlos followed. When they got inside the theater, they decided to sit in a middle row. It was the 3rd night the movie was showing, so there weren't many people. After a few minutes the room darkened and the movie started. James felt Carlos wrap his arms around James and lay his head on his shoulder.

_~Two hours later~_

James walked out of the theater with Carlos still holding him like he would disappear if he let go. Kendall and Logan were laughing. "That was ridiculous!" Logan said. Kendall nodded in agreement. Carlos was shaking, so James didn't think Carlos would have agreed. When they got in the car Carlos yawned quietly.

James looked down at him. "Tired?"

Carlos nodded and said. "But, I'm too scared to go to sleep."

James ran a hand through Carlos' hair. "Its okay. I'll be here."

Carlos smiled and closed his eyes. "Thanks." James grinned as Carlos' breathing slowed down slightly.

When they pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot, James didn't want to wake Carlos up. Logan looked back and whispered. "You gonna wake him up?"

James shook his head. "No. I'm gonna carry him inside. You guys go ahead." Logan and Kendall nodded and left. James sat there for a moment as he thought about how he was going to get out without waking Carlos. He opened the door quietly and put both his arms around the sleeping boy. He slowly got out of the car pulling Carlos along with him. When he was out of the car, he repositioned himself so he could pick Carlos up. He carried Carlos all the way to their room and laid him down on his bed. He decided to sleep next to Carlos in case he had a nightmare. He slowly laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him. James was lulled to sleep my Carlos rhythmic breathing.

**Cuteness! I hope you appreciated the Kogan. Thanks SOOOO much to bigtimeloganlover who gave me the idea of a double date. She absolutely loves Kogan, and I hope you like it too. R+R**

**~Momo**


	10. Car accident

**Hey, guys. I m going to warn you now, this one is going be a little more graphic. But only slightly. Well as I always say, onto the story.**

Carlos and James were sitting on the couch in comfortable silence. Carlos had his head in James lap and James was humming Carlos favorite song. He had his eyes closed as he put words to the humming. All of a sudden Carlos opened his eyes and looked around. "Where are Kendall and Logan?" He asked.

"Oh, they went on a date." James looked at the clock. "Huh. They should've been back by now. They said they'd be back by 3:30, and it's 4:00 now..." He stared at the clock with a slightly concerned expression.

"They probably just took a detour or something. Just getting away from the crowds. You know the press had a field day when they found out about their relationship. They're okay. Don't worry too much."

James sighed. "I guess. Lets see what s on TV. There's supposed to be a special on hair care products on the news."

Carlos laughed. "Of course."

"Hey." James said defensively "You love this hair."

"Not just the hair." Carlos added playfully as he picked up the remote and kissed James on the cheek. James smiled and put his arm around Carlos as a news reporter started talking.

She said, "-And in other news two boys from a group called 'Big Time Rush' were hit by a car today." The two boys stared at the screen in horror as a picture of Kendall and Logan popped up on the screen. "Shockingly, the man swerved to hit the two boys, because he saw them holding hands as they crossed the street. He recognized the two as a couple, and he claims they deserved it for tainting the country with their sexuality. He is now in custody of the police and a trial will be held. The accident occurred at approximately 3:43. They have since then been taken to a hospital where they are being treated for injuries. I'm told that they are both in a critical state. Back to you, Tom." Carlos flipped off the TV and ran towards the door. James followed him quickly. Carlos was completely silent as he sped down the road towards the hospital closest to the site of the crash. When they pulled up, they saw an ambulance with its lights still blinking. Carlos heart crawled into his throat as he saw an unconscious Logan being wheeled inside after Kendall. Carlos bit back tears as he got out of the car as quickly as he could and almost tripped three times before reaching the door.

He skidded to a stop at the information desk. "Hi, I m here to see Logan Mitchel and Kendall Knight." His voice sounded panicked and unlike his own. James noticed this and his eyes widened slightly.

The lady looked at her computer and clicked a few things. "Are you Carlos Garcia and James Diamond?" They nodded vigorously. "You'll have to stay in the waiting room. Their doctor will meet you there."

"Thank you so much." Carlos said hastily as he ran down the hall all the way to the waiting room. They met a doctor when they got there. "How are they?" Carlos asked hoping they would be okay.

The doctor shook his head. "It's hard to tell. The black-haired one had a broken leg and the other had a broken arm. We haven't assessed all the damages yet. But, they saved each other. The way they were positioned, their vital organs were protected. They asked for you boys, you know. I'm truly sorry this happened. That man had no reason to do such a thing. If anyone's tainting the country, it's him. We should learn to love instead of hating people just because they're different." Carlos and James were crying silently but they smiled at the man's view on things.

"They'd be happy to hear that. Thank you." James said shakily.

The doctor nodded. "I'll give you information as soon as I can. Hang in there, boys." he said patting their shoulders. He turned and walked back into the room.

Carlos took a shaky breath and slumped down into one of the seats. "I-I think I'm gonna b-be sick. I'm feeling way too many emotions for one person."

James sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Carlos tightly. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. He said they saved each other. That means they'll be okay." James said this to reassure himself mostly.

Carlos was shaking. "I feel guilty and scared a-and angry and a whole bunch of other stuff I haven't put a name to."

"Why do you feel guilty? You didn't cause this."

"No, but I said not to worry when we should've worried." He said and broke down. James stood up still holding Carlos as he led him to a secluded waiting room.

James started dancing and whispering their song into his ear. Carlos cried harder and squeezed James tighter. James leaned his head back a little so he could see Carlos eyes. "Even in this situation, you still take my breath away with those eyes. That little glint that makes me think you're a little kid is gone, though. It kills me to see you like this. It'll be okay. I'll always be here for you no matter what." Carlos eyes gained a look that James had paired with love. James quickly kissed him on the lips before he could reply. James could taste the salt from the younger boy's tears and something sweet he couldn't quite put his finger on. Now that he thought about it, it could just be Carlos. He intertwined their fingers and pressed himself against Carlos so he could feel his slow breaths. They stopped when they heard a door open behind them. They didn't let each other go until they saw it was Kendall and Logan. Carlos let James go and ran toward them with the same excitement as a kid hopped up on sugar.

"You're okay!" He yelled gleefully as he bounced up and down in front of them. Logan had a bandage around his head and crutches but, he was smiling broadly. Kendall was holding Logan's hand while his other was in a sling. He also has a bandage on his head but his had a spot of blood on it.

James was now standing next to Carlos with his arm around his waist to keep him from jumping. "We're so glad you guys are okay."

"So are we. Doc said we need this stuff for a couple months, but we'll be fine." Kendall replied.

Logan smiled. "So can we leave, now? Hospitals give me the creeps." They laughed and left the waiting room. Logan and Kendall were holding hand while James and Carlos had their arms around each other.

**Wow. I cried so much when I wrote this! I'm finishing this at 12:19 A.M. (Nighttime) and my head is telling me to sleep. So I'm not posting it now, but I will in the morning. Well R+R**

**~Momo**


	11. Carlos' birthday

**Hey, guys. I fixed my story The accident if you want to read it. I m sorry it took so long! I just never had the time and eventually I forgot about it. But i was re-reading my stories and I saw it and instantly fixed it. I hope you guys haven t given up on me! Onto the story.**

Carlos opened his eyes and looked around. After a few seconds he sat up and took a deep breath. Today was his birthday. He hadn't told they guys or even Mama Knight. He had never liked people to make a big deal out of it. A nice day with his boyfriend would easily be a good enough present. He sat up and smiled as he stretched. Looking around, he noticed James was snoring softly in his bed. I'll let him sleep, thought Carlos. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

Carlos would make James some pancakes since that was James favorite. He smiled as he whipped up the batter and poured it in the hot pan. After he had finished 3 pancakes, he turned the stove off and went to make some toast for himself. He put the bread in the toaster and turned around. He jumped a little as a grinning James stared at him, hardly centimeters from his face. "Happy birthday, beautiful." he said in a low, seductive whisper that sent a chill up Carlos spine. He kissed Carlos on the lips before he had a chance to reply. James wrapped one arm around Carlos waist and ran the other through his hair. He pulled it slightly and earned a soft moan from Carlos.

When James pulled away Carlos kept his eyes closed for a few seconds before they fluttered open. "H-How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked hazily.

James laughed a little. "When we were little, I asked your mom. I asked you, but you wouldn't tell me. So, every year on your birthday, I'd trade you something and be nicer than usual. I didn't want you to find out I knew and get mad at me."

Carlos smiled brightly and slipped his arms around James. "That's really sweet. I just didn't tell anyone because I didn't want you guys to make a big deal of it." Carlos looked down. James loved how cute he looked when he acted all shy. After a few seconds, Carlos looked up happily and said, "I made you some pancakes." James smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going to the table. Carlos turned around and took the toast out of the toaster. He put it on a plate and went to join James at the table.

James took a bite of one of the pancakes and frowned at the toast. "That's your breakfast?" Carlos took a bite of it and nodded. James shook his head and slid one of his pancakes on Carlos plate. "You deserve a pancake at the least." Carlos smiled and took a bite. They ate their breakfast in silence except for random outbursts of humming from James, which were never the same song. He went from 'Happy birthday' to 'You'll be in my heart' to 'Blow your speakers out' in a matter of 5 minutes. Carlos smiled at this small quirk of James'.

After breakfast, the two boys sat down on the couch and Carlos laid his head in James lap. "We have the house to ourselves until 9:00 tonight. Have any plans?"

Carlos shook his head. "What do you have in mind?"

James looked down at him. "Well, I was hoping I could make dinner and we could turn out the lights and replace them with candles, because the flames look beautiful when they're reflected in your eyes."

Carlos smiled and blushed a little. "Sounds perfect."

James smiled. "You know, I'd kiss you, but I don't think my body will allow me to bend like that." Carlos laughed and sat up enough so he could. Carlos plopped his head back in his lap and James made a muffled groan but smiled.

Carlos gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?"

James chuckled nervously. "You, uh, hit my..." He blushed. Carlos understood and moved his head back and forth, but this time James groaned with pleasure. "Better?" Carlos asked innocently. James nodded still blushing slightly. Carlos settled his head again and yawned slightly.

"Tired?" James said stroking Carlos hair.

He nodded and closed his eyes. He opened one questionably. "Do you mind if I fall asleep here?"

"Mind? No. Actually, I prefer it."

Carlos closed his eye and smiled. "Thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too." He replied softly as Carlos drifted off into sleep.

_~A few hours later~_

"Hey, baby, it s 7:00. Wanna get up?" James asked quietly as he tried to wake Carlos up. He hated to, because he looked so sweet and innocent. James had already made dinner and it was sitting on the table.

Carlos cute chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. James heart melted as it always did when he did something cute. He was beautiful without even trying and he didn't know it. Carlos gave him a sleepy smile and sat up. "Hey. Sorry I slept so long. You mad?" James shook his head because, he still couldn't talk. Carlos titled his head which just added to the effect. "What's wrong? Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

James nodded and said, "You take my breath away, literally."

Carlos smiled and glanced at the floor. "Really? I never thought I had that effect on people."

James smiled and took his hand. "Ready for dinner? I made your favorite."

"Corndogs with nacho cheese?" James nodded and he led Carlos to the table. He pulled up a chair for him and smiled. Carlos sat down and watched James walk over to the other side of the table and sit down. Carlos stomach growled and he looked down, realizing just how hungry he was. He shook his head when he realized what James had written on them in cheese. He had written 'Happy Birthday!' in beautiful cursive. "You really outdid yourself." He said picking up a corndog and taking a bite out of it.

"Of course. It's the day god gave Earth a gift. The day you were born, was and will always be the most important date in my history."

"You think so?"

"I know so." he replied softly and he could see Carlos blush just a little bit. After they finished dinner James and Carlos heard a 'ding'.

"I have one more surprise." James said as he whisked away the plates. Carlos watched him as he put the plates away and took a single cupcake out of the oven. He stuck a candle in it and started singing. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Carlos. Happy birthday to you." He finished the song and set down the cupcake. "I love you, Carlos. Happy birthday." Carlos glanced at him and blew out the candle. "What'd you wish for?" James asked.

Carlos stood up next to James. He wrapped one of his arms around his waist and ran the other through James hair. "This." he said quietly and kissed James softly on the lips.

**Awww! The cuteness of Jarlos! Well short A/N. Hope you liked it. R+R**

**~Momo**


	12. Adopted

**Another Jarlos fic. I don t have much more to say so, onto the story!**

"One more time!" Gustavo shouted. "And it's right, left, slide. Not, slide, right, left, Carlos." He added angrily.

Carlos looked at his feet and mumbled. "Sorry." His brain was just a little slower than usual today. Earlier that week, Carlos found out that he had been adopted. His biological parents had left him on the Garcia's doorstep, and ever since then, he was theirs. He loved the Garcia's because they were his 'real' parents. They were the ones who cared for him and loved him. He loved them too, but sometimes he wondered what life would've been like if he hadn't been raised with the Garcia's.

He looked around at the guys, and his eyes stopped a fraction of a second on James. He might not have met James or Kendall or Logan. If he hadn't met James, he didn't know how he would've made it this far. Gustavo started the track and it caught Carlos by surprise. He stumbled and fell backwards.

"Stop, stop!" Gustavo yelled as he hit 'pause' on the track. "Carlos! What has gotten into you?" he growled.

Carlos looked up. "I-I don t know, I mean, uh- nothing. I..." He sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek and hit the floor. He looked at the floor in silence. He knew everyone was staring at him. but he didn't care.

"Maybe you should give the guys a break." Kelly said quietly to Gustavo.

He sighed and nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, okay. I'm sorry, Carlos. I'm just under a lot of pressure. I didn't mean to be so hard on you..."

Carlos nodded and forced a smile, looking up. "It's okay." Gustavo smiled back uncomfortably.

"Uh- I can stay here with Carlos, if you don't mind..." James suggested trying to keep his voice casual. He didn't want Gustavo to think something was going on between them, because they were waiting for the right moment to tell him. Logan and Kendall knew already, so they got the hint. He wanted to talk to Carlos alone.

Gustavo smiled. "Sure. Come on, dogs, we have an hour to spare." Kendall and Logan walked out of the studio, followed shortly by Kelly and Gustavo.

James waited a couple minutes before sitting down next to Carlos and putting his head on his shoulder. "What's going on with you? You've been like this all week."

Carlos curled into a ball. "L-Like what?"

"Just remote and distant. Almost like you're stuck in a nightmare that you can't get out of... Is it- Is it me? Do you not love me anymore?"

Carlos could hardly stifle his surprise. "How could I ever stop loving you? I didn't know I was giving off that impression... I'm so sorry." He said as his vision blurred from more tears. He was shaking slightly and James noticed.

He instantly put his arms around Carlos and squeezed him. "What's wrong? Please tell me. I hate seeing you like this, and I want to know how to help you." He sounded confused and heartbroken.

Carlos turned and put his arms around James. "I- I found out I was adopted."

James bit his lip and nestled his face into the side of Carlos neck. He kissed him gently and asked, "Do you regret it? Living in Minnesota?"

Carlos shook his head. "That means I'd regret meeting you, and loving you. Something I could never do, but... Is it okay to wonder what it'd be like if they hadn't... left me?"

James nodded. "Of course. Just... Please don't go looking for them. I know if you thought about them leaving you then you've thought about finding them. They missed out on a good thing when they left you there, and your parents are living proof that you are the greatest human being in the world. You're beautiful, smart, and you're the perfect combination of kid and adult. I don't want you to get hurt by looking for people who won't care about you..."

Carlos smiled. "Don't worry. I have everything I need right here. The main thing, is sitting right next to me. I love you."

James smiled. "I love you, too."

"Ah... I- uh forgot my keys." Gustavo said with an uncomfortable and shocked look on his face.

Carlos flinched and tried to pull away but James just held him tighter. "It probably won't do much good now." He sighed. "Well, um... How long have you been standing there?"

"I- uh only caught the- last part." He said shuffling his feet. "I hope you don't think I'm mad at you. I know about Kendall and Logan too. Kendall came to me when his crush on Logan started affecting his dancing. You didn't have to hide it..."

"We were... Waiting for the right time to tell you..."

Gustavo nodded. "I understand. Well, I'm happy for you boys. You've found something some people search their whole life for. I- uh hope it turns out okay." He waved awkwardly and started towards the door.

"Wait." Carlos said. Gustavo turned around. "Thanks for being so cool with this."

He nodded curtly. "Just don t... do ah- certain things in the studio." James and Carlos blushed deeply before Gustavo turned and left.

**Hahahahaha! The ending made me laugh. It took a couple minutes to decide how he'd say it to them. I hope you get what I meant in the previous sentence. ;) R+R**

**~Momo**


	13. Carlos' prank

**Hey, guys. I m sooo happy that you read The accident and I finally got some contact from my fans! Yay! It s nice to know you guys haven t given up on me. Well, I've decided to devote the first A/N to summaries. Okay, Carlos pulls a prank on James and makes him mad so, Carlos tries to fix it. Mostly fluff. ;)**

Carlos smirked as he stood behind the swirly slide. He had set a bucket of bright green paint on top of the door to his shared room. James was in the room and he was bound to come out any second. "Hey Carlo-" Carlos heard the bucket fall and James made a girly high-pitched scream. Carlos doubled over in silent laughter as an annoyed looking James stepped out of the hallway.

His head was dripping with paint and all he had on was a towel. When Carlos noticed the towel, he stopped laughing. All he could do was stare at his boyfriend, who was always cuter when he got mad. James looked around and saw Carlos staring at him. Carlos looked away and his cheeks started burning. James noticed and grinned slyly. "Like it?"

"Uh- like what?" Carlos replied uncomfortably.

James walked forward and tilted Carlos face up at him. He was definitely blushing. He began staring into James' eyes with a shy interest. James smiled and said in a low whisper, "My current outfit. Like it?" Carlos glanced down and nodded. James kissed Carlos quickly on the lips and walked back to the room. "Still mad at you for the paint, though!" He called as he got to the room. Carlos was still thinking of James in the towel and had to shake his head to return to reality.

"Wow." Carlos mumbled as he walked out form behind the slide. He walked back to his room to find their bathroom door closed. He looked around and didn't see James so he assumed he was in the bathroom. He knocked on it. "Hey, you in there, Jamie?"

After a few seconds he answered. "Yes. After this, I'm giving you the silent treatment until I cool down."

"Awwww! Jamie! please don't! I'm sorry!" Carlos pouted. He hated not being able to hear James' voice and it being his fault. He sighed and crossed his arms when he didn't get a reply. He flopped on his bed and picked up the guitar beside his bed. He played a few chords of stuck and started to sing. "I would scream to the world, they would see you're my boy, but I just keep getting stuck, stuck, and I'm never giving up, up in the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say, and I don t want to keep you guessing but I always end up getting stuck, stuck but I'm never giving up, u-up."

James came out of the bathroom still clad only in a towel, but his hair was newly washed. There were tears in his eyes as he rushed over to Carlos. He flung his arms around the smaller boy. "I'm sorry! I just can t stay mad at you! Not when you have the looks, personality and voice of an angel. I think you are an angel. That's your new nickname, 'My angel' . Are you mad at me?"

Carlos grinned and tilted his head so he was face-to-face with him. "Of course not. I love you too much." He kissed James and the taller boy was smiling when they pulled apart.

He still had his arms around the boy when he said. "I love you, too, my little angel."

**Yay! So as you might know, I have another story called Car accident and it s also part of this story but I published it as my own yesterday. So, question time. Should I turn it into a multi-chap or leave it as a one-shot? If I get enough people telling me they want another chapter, then I will. R+R please! My next story depends on it!  
><strong>

**~Momo**


	14. Cat

**Hey, guys. I m surprised I didn't do this first, because I love animals! Well, let me elaborate. Carlos finds a kitten and tries to hide it, but James finds it ;)**

Carlos and James were holding hands as they walked down the street. They heard a meow and Carlos stopped. James almost fell over from the suddenness of it. Carlos looked in the alley next to him and an emaciated kitten stood there. _Oh no._ James thought. _He's not just going to walk away and forget about it._ If he knew anything about his boyfriend, it's that he couldn't resist animals. He slowly let go of James hand and went to pet it. The kitten started purring almost instantly.

James had to admit, it was a pretty cute kitten. It had bright green eyes that faded to yellow near the pupil and it was a tuxedo color pattern with the cutest little triangle of white on his nose. It was Carlos dream kitten. He had one just like it back in Minnesota. The problem with that cat, was one of the neighborhood kids accidentally killed it with a rock. James had never seen Carlos so pissed off. He almost ran that kid into the ground. He cried nonstop for two whole days after that.

Carlos looked back at James with tears in his eyes. "Jamie..." _Damn it._ James thought. Carlos was holding the little kitten and it wasn't even attempting to escape. It just purred loudly and stared at James. _Great. Double puppy dog eyes, and ones from a cat!_

He sighed. "Carlos, you know Mama Knight isn't gonna let us keep him."

"But I have to. It's so sad." He shook his head and Carlos turned back to the kitten. "I'm sorry little guy, but mean Jamie won't let me keep you." He set the kitten down and James figured it ran off, because he didn't see it when Carlos stood up. Carlos let a tear roll down his cheek as he followed James.

"Look, when we get home, I'll talk to Mama Knight and if it's still here, we can come back for him." Carlos nodded and twitched. James raised an eyebrow. Carlos never twitched. But sure enough, Carlos twitched randomly the whole walk home.

When they got home, Mama Knight was in the kitchen. She looked up from the stove. "You boys have fun?"

James rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Carlos. He sniffed and stormed off down the hall to their room. James looked at Mama Knight. "Ah... Carlos found a stray kitten and he wanted to take it home, but I said we'd have to ask you first. Well, now he's mad at me."

She smiled at James reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get over it."

James sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "Yeah, eventually. You know how much he loves animals and to make it worse, it looked like Cat." Cat was the name of Carlos' kitten. He got him when he three and whenever he saw it he yelled "Cat!" So the name just stuck.

"Just try to make up with him. I m sure he'd understand. Just give him that smile. You know he melts when you smile at him." James blushed a little.

He stood up and smiled. "Thanks, Mama Knight. I hope you're right."

He walked down the hall and heard her say, "Just make sure it doesn't lead to- other things." Kendall and Logan, who were sitting in the living room, began laughing as James stopped and blushed. She rolled her eyes. "At least James and Carlos are quieter." They stopped laughing immeadiately and tried to sink into the couch as they blushed. She smiled and James continued walking down the hall.

He knocked on their door. "Carlos? Can I talk to you?"

"Uh- yeah, Just a second." He heard Carlos move around and say, "Come in."

James walked in and Carlos was sitting on the edge of their bed playing his gameboy. He had plenty of other video game consoles, but he chose his gameboy when he was annoyed or sad, because he didn't need a TV screen to play it. So, he could just stay in the room and play it. He sat down next to Carlos and looked at the screen. It was a Zelda game. It was Carlos favorite game series, because he could never get tired of it.

James put his arm around Carlos shoulder and leaned his head on his video game nerd. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you that cat. I know why you wanted him so badly. He looked like Cat."

Carlos paused the game and turned his head. "It's okay. I know Mr. Bitters would never allow it." He kissed Carlos quickly on the lips. "Are you sure you're not mad?" He nodded and kissed James. James moved his hands down Carlos back. He felt a small lump squirm and Carlos winced when it did. James opened his eyes and released Carlos. "What is that?"

He smiled shyly and the kitten's head popped out of the neck hole. It looked at James and meowed before jumping out of Carlos shirt. It paced in front of them and curled into a ball. James shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jamie! You know I couldn t just leave it there!

James sighed. "I know, I know." He looked down at it. "I do admire your dedication." A thought came up in James mind. "Well, why were you flinching the whole walk home?"

"He was clawing me."

James nodded. "Lift up your shirt."

Carlos blushed. "Well, you aren't usually that obvious..."

James shook his head and laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I just want to see if your bleeding." He blushed even more and took off his shirt. James' mouth fell open. There were several large gashes that could've been made by a wild animal and numerous small scratches that were still bleeding. "Surely your back can't be that bad." Carlos turned his body and James raised his eyebrows. His mouth was still open when he slowly shook his head. "Actually, it can. Wait here. I'm gonna go get you a rag. Lay down until I get back and for god's sakes avoid that demon cat." Carlos nodded and laid back on their bed.

James walked into the kitchen where Mama Knight was nowhere to be found. He turned to Kendall and Logan, still on the couch. "Where's Mama Knight?"

Logan looked up at him. "She went to run a few errands. Why?"

"I need to know where the rags are. Carlos got the crap beat out of him by a kitten."

Kendall snorted. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

James shook his head. "I didn't think it would be that bad at first, either. Where are they?"

"In the drawer beneath the kitchen sink." Logan replied.

"Thanks, Logan." James said as he turned and walked over to the sink. He bent down and opened the drawer. He picked up the one on the top and stood up to wet it. When he had soaked it, he squeezed enough of the water out to the point where it wasn't dripping. "Let me know when Mama Knight gets back. I need to ask her a question." James called to them as he walked back to the room.

When he opened to door, the kitten was lying on Carlos chest in a little ball. Carlos was petting it and he looked up at James. James shook his head. "I told you to avoid that mini demon until I got back."

Carlos pouted. "But, he's so cute! Just look at him." James looked down at the little furball and had to agree with Carlos. If he hadn't had the proof on his boyfriend, he could've swore it was a little angel. James sighed and sat down next to them. He picked up the kitten and set it down on the other side of him.

He started wiping away the blood from all the cuts. "Will you make sure Bitters doesn't see it?" Carlos nodded. "Will you feed it, water it and clean up after it?" Carlos nodded again. He smiled. James continued to wipe away the blood in silence while he thought. "I guess Mama Knight will have to let you keep him now."

Carlos laughed. "That tickles." The cat was moving its tail back and forth, tickling his side.

James smiled. "So, does he have a name, yet?"

Carlos patted its head. "Roxas. It's the name of my favorite video game character from kingdom hearts."

James smiled and kissed his forehead. "That's perfect."

**Yay! Okay, so I know these aren't supposed to be related but little Roxas will be mentioned in the future and when I said I'd make 'Car accident' a multi-chap fic, I meant I'd add a chapter from Kendall and Logan's POV. Sorry for the misunderstanding!**

**~Momo**


	15. Halloween Coustumes

**Hey, guys! I'm so excited for the new BTR CD to come out November 15th! Now the summary: It's halloween and the guys decide to go to a halloween party.**

* * *

><p>Carlos was in the bathroom putting on the finishing touches for his costume. He had told everyone his costume idea except James. He smiled when he thought of his boyfriend s expression. He heard a knock on the door and he turned around. "You almost done? We need to get going."<p>

He turned back to the mirror and finished it off. "And done!" He walked out into the room with a grin. James mouth dropped open. "Like it?" He said twirling in a circle. Carlos was a black and white dog, complete with a bright red collar. His face was covered with white makeup and had a black blotch around his eye. His tag read 'Carlos' in black letters.

James nodded. "Wow, it's amazing. Where did you get that?"

"Camille made it. She wrote the words on my tags, too."

James tilted his head and squinted. He could only see one. "There isn't another tag."

Carlos reached behind the first one and pulled out a 2nd one. The writing was smaller so James had to lean forward to read it. He read aloud, "I belong to James Diamond." James blushed and looked at Carlos. He was smiling. James smiled back. "Come on, let's check out the guy's costumes."

Carlos tilted his head as he thought of something. "Where's your costume, Jamie?"

James shrugged. "I never wear a costume."

Carlos pouted. "You have to have something. Wait! I got an idea." Carlos ran to their bedside table and pulled out a white object. He walked back to James and put it on his head. He smiled. "There." That's better."

James looked up at a set of bunny ears on his head. Carlos laughed and grabbed the bunny-eared boy by the hand and led him into the living room where Kendall and Logan stood by the couch.

Logan was a black cat and Kendall was Spider-Man. Logan smiled at them. "Did you like Carlos tags, bunny boy?"

James smiled slyly. "Careful with the nicknames, kitty. I might just sick my puppy on you."

Kendall laughed. "You guys ready to go?" They all nodded and Kendall put his arm around Logan's waist.

* * *

><p><em>-Batman theme song plays-<em>

_~3 hours later~_

I still can't believe I won the costume contest!" Carlos yelled excitedly as they walked in the door. James was holding Carlos hand while Kendall was carrying his kitty-cat Logan. He had fallen asleep on the way home so Kendall decided to carry him to their room. Kendall was semi pouting because he thought his Spider-Man coustume was awesome, but, then again, a puppy is cuter than Spider-Man.

"I still can't believe you at a whole bag of candy corn." James replied as he shook his head. They walked back to their room and Carlos went to the bathroom to wash the makeup off. James went with him.

After James helped him take off the costume they got ready for bed. When they turned the lights off and got under the blanket, James wrapped his arms around Carlos. "I love you, Carlos."

Carlos smiled. "I love you too, bunny boy."

James pouted, Carlos better be glad he loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, have to make this quick, I thank my bff CorageousChristmasKid (AKA NCISgirlMcGeeness) for editting this for me. Thanks for reading! R+R<strong>

**~Momo**

_**CourageousChristmasKid: Dude, you spelled my name wrong. Best friend fail! Jk. Anyway, I'm ambushing your story cause I'm bored and my phone died while I was texting you. So, hi Momo's fans! ...Bye Momo's fans!**_

_**-Dani**_


	16. Campfire

**Hey, guys. I've been listening to a Rascal Flatts CD and a song came on that gave me this idea. Summary: The guys are sitting around a campfire singing their favorite songs, and when it's James turn, he thinks of the perfect song to tell Carlos just how much he means to him. Onto the story!**

James watched Kendall as he finished singing Stuck to Logan. Logan was smiling and leaning on him. Kendall kissed Logan's forehead and looked at James. "Your turn, buddy."

James was stumped until he looked at Carlos. The flames were flickering in his eyes and it made him want to stare into them forever. He smiled as a song came to mind. He picked up his guitar and started playing a song as he sung. "When you light those candles Up there on that mantle, setting the mood Well, I just lie there staring Silently preparing to love on you Well, I can feel the heat from across the room Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do

I melt every time you look at me that way It never fails, anytime, any place This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt

Don't know how you do it I love the way I lose it, every time What's even better Is knowing that forever you're all mine The closer you get, the more my body aches One little stare from you is all it takes." He played the instrumental, sung the chorus again and the song ended. Carlos was blushing like crazy, but he was smiling brightly. James slipped his arm around Carlos' waist and pulled him closer. He leaned on James and wrapped his arms around him. For the next hour or so, they just held each other close and watched the fire dance in the darkness around them.

**Okay, this one was a little shorter but I hope it's as good as my other stories. The song is called I melt and it's one of Rascal Flatts more popular songs. Oh, and before I forget, if you guys get the chance, check out a song of theirs call 'Walk the llama' It's absolutely hilarious. R+R**

**~Momo**


	17. Old friend

**Hey, guys! Wow, I'm excited! I looked at my stats and how many people read it, and it's just amazing. I thank all my fans, you guys are the best! Summary: Carlos' old friend from Minnesota is visiting, but a lot has changed since they last met. Can he accept Carlos and James' relationship?**

Carlos and James were standing in the airport. The younger of the two was smiling excitedly. "I can't believe we get to see Alan!"

"Neither can I." James replied with a semi-forced smile. He remembered how much Alan use to make fun of gays. Now that he and Carlos were dating, he wasn't sure what he would think. Would he be disgusted or afraid or just plain uncomfortable? James and Alan weren't as close as he and Carlos were, so James wouldn't mind if he disliked them. He was just afraid for the bouncing Latino. His feelings were fragile as it is, he didn't need them to be stepped on.

James expression softened as he slipped his arm around the smaller boy's waist. Carlos looked up and smiled. "Won't be long now." He looked at the crowd of people bustling into the airport, and one of the passengers caught his eye. Carlos took a picture out of his pocket, and his eyes widened. "Alan!" He ran towards a blonde teenager with a black suitcase. The boy smiled and set his bag down as he started talking to Carlos. James ran after him and stood in front of the boy.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Alan said happily.

Carlos looked up at James with an expression that said, _Do we tell him?_ James glanced at Alan and gave Carlos a look. _Not yet. Later_. Carlos nodded and turned back to his friend. "Nothing has changed, really. James and I are closer." That was true enough, they were just closer in ways Alan wouldn't think of.

"Cool. How are Kendall and Logan?"

"Good. You wanna go to the apartment?" Carlos asked. He nodded and picked up his bag.

_~20 minutes later~_

"Welcome to our apartment, buddy. Seeing as you're here for a week, you can stay in our room. We have an extra bed." Carlos said as they walked through the door. There were two beds in their room, and they didn't use Carlos' bed anymore, seeing as they slept together. He figured they'd have told him by then.

"You guys have a great place. Where do you want me to put my bags?"

"Here," James said, "let me take it. I'll put it in our room and you can unpack later." He couldn't let him see they only had two beds, or he'd ask about the sleeping arrangements. After that, Carlos gave him a quick tour of the house (all except the bedrooms) and they decided to go to the pool.

They hung out for most of the day, and it was getting dark when they went back to the room. When they got there, James stopped Carlos. "Hey, we forgot something at the pool, meet you back here, okay?" He nodded and walked inside.

Carlos looked up at James. "What did we leave?"

"We still haven't told him." James said with a concerned tone. "I don't know how we're going to tell him..." He sighed. I don't want you to get hurt if he doesn't feel okay with it."

Carlos nodded. "I know. It's just..." He had tears in his eyes as he backed up against the wall and slid down. "Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't we just tell him and know everything will stay the same?" He said as his voice broke. He curled up in a ball and looked down.

James hated seeing him like this. He knelt down next to him and wrapped his arms around the crying boy. "Look at me, Carlos." Carlos reluctantly looked up with tears clinging to his eyelashes making them all glittery. "Wow, you're cute even when you're sad. But, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be okay with it. He hasn't even said one thing about gay people." He kissed Carlos' cheek and gave him a reasurring smile.

"I'm okay with it. Actually," Alan said from the doorway. He sighed. "I have something I need to show you." He reached in his back pocket and took out a wallet. He pulled out a picture. "Do you guys remember Tristan?" They nodded and he showed them the picture. It showed Alan with a black haired boy. Alan was lying on the boy's chest with his arms around his waist, while the other boy was kissing the top of his head. "He's my boyfriend. I've been trying to tell you guys all day, but I was afraid you wouldn't be friends with me anymore."

He placed the picture back in his wallet and looked down at James and Carlos. They started laughing and Alan smiled. "Wow. I guess things have changed. I never would have imagined you and Tristan would be a couple." James said.

He laughed. "Neither did we. So, you guys want to go inside and play some video games?" They nodded happily and followed him into 2J.

**Irony! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Momo**


	18. Gum

**Hey, guys. I'm writing this at 1 in the morning and I have office word on this computer, so yay. Summary: Carlos is playing video games when James walks in and suddenly he isn't very interested in the game.**

Carlos picked up his can of orange soda and took a drink without looking away from the screen. He was playing Halo and there was a giant monster thing blocking his path. He had been stuck on this part of the game for weeks and he was finally going to beat it. He put a stick of peppermint gum in his mouth and chewed it without paying attention to what he was doing.

James walked into the room with a bored expression. He looked at Carlos sitting on the couch and grinned slyly. He sat down next to the boy and leaned his head on his shoulder. Carlos didn't mind, in fact he didn't even notice James was there. "Carlos." He said in a low whisper that made Carlos jump a little as a shiver ran down his spine.

He paused the game and replied trying to keep his voice even. "Y-Yeah, Jamie?"

James buried his face in Carlos' neck, and noticed he had Goosebumps. "I'm bored." He said slipping his arms around his waist.

"O-Okay. Did you- uh, want to do something?" He asked beginning to blush a light shade of red. James nodded and kissed Carlos without much warning, though his eyes shut accordingly. James slowly laid him down on the couch and Carlos set the controller down automatically. After a few seconds of that, James' eye flew open and he leaned up on his elbows. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked with a concerned expression.

James' jaw moved and he said vaguely, "I don't think I was chewing gum."

Carlos smiled and pulled him back down. "Well, I guess we can share it."

**Yay! I finished this in a limited amount of time. *happy dance* now, I'm about to pass out from exhaustion. Sleep well, my fans.**

**~Momo**


	19. Lost

**Hey, guys. Okay, short A/N because I have to leave very soon. I will only be able to update a story a day (possibly). Summary: Carlos isn t back yet so James goes off to find him.**

****Carlos walked into his shared room with James and saw the older boy was sitting on their bed. He looked up and gave him that dazzling smile. "What's up, tiger?"

Carlos tilted his head. "Tiger? That's a new one."

"Well, when you growl it sends a shiver up my spine. Therefore, you're my tiger."

Carlos was blushing slightly. "I'm going to the park for a while. You wanna come?"

"Nah. Not really in the mood." He replied.

"M'kay. See you when I get back." He walked over to James and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He left the room and James returned to his magazine on hair care.

_~Tow hours later~_

James sat on the couch in 2J with a nervous expression. He looked at the clock. "He's still not back yet." He mumbled.

Logan walked in and saw James was all stressed out. "He still not back yet?" James shook his head. He shrugged. "Well, he could've fallen asleep in the park and he couldn't find out which way was home. Why don't you go look for him?"

"Okay." James said quickly as he stood up and slipped on a pair of shoes. He grabbed a flashlight off of the counter and ran all the way into the parking lot. He looked around while he panted. It was almost pitch black. His poor little Carlos was all scared and alone. "I'm coming, baby." He said as he turned on the flashlight.

He searched everywhere until he came to the darkest part of the palm woods park. "Hello?" a timid voice asked. "W-Who's there?"

"Carlos!" James exclaimed as he ran towards the shaking figure. He pulled him into a hug. "What happened?"

"Well, I fell asleep. Then, when I woke up, I couldn't see anything, so I waited for someone to find me." He snuggled up against his chest. "I'm glad it was you."

"Me too." He replied softly. "Let's go home."

_~Ten minutes later~_

James tucked Carlos and himself into bed and Carlos wrapped his arms around James. "Thanks, Jamie, you're my hero. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos." He said slipping his arms around Carlos in return and grinning stupidly at Carlos calling him a hero.

**Okay, yay I think this shall be published now. R+R**

**~Momo**


	20. Skateboard

**Hey, guys! Wow, I can't believe this is my 20th Jarlos Forever one-shot! Yay! *Throws confetti* ^_^ Okay, summary: Carlos is riding his skateboard and he falls off, so it's James to the rescue!**

Carlos smiled as he walked into the park entrance holding James hand. Carlos other hand was occupied with a skateboard. He hadn't been on a skateboard since they lived in Minnesota and he was excited to be on a board again. James had been the one to teach him, so Carlos had always kept his first board.

Carlos set it on the ground and glanced at James before letting his hand go and taking off. He was surprised how right it felt. It was almost like he was floating on air, until his wheel hit a rock. He flew off the board and landed face-first on the pavement. "Ow. Jamie, I got a scrape on my knee." He said with a pout.

James smiled at how he looked so much like he did the first time he fell of his skateboard. He stood up and walked over to him. "Are you okay, C?"

He was looking at his knee and he was still pouting. "Yeah, but it still stings."

James smiled. "I can fix that." He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on the scrape and Carlos blushed and looked up. "Better?"

He nodded. "Well, I think I hurt my lip, too..." He said casually. James rolled his eyes and kissed his cute boyfriend. He could feel him smiling against his lips.

**Okay, short, cute and sweet. I write to write (Don't know where that came from) R+R**

**~Momo**


	21. Off swtch

**Hey, guys. I've decided a new arrangement that lets me post 2 stories a day, I shall write one in the morning, edit it when I get home, and after I finish editing, I write another. Aren't I smart. ^_^ (Not according that I did this yesterday and didn't realize it.) Okay, summary: James is fixing his hair and Carlos is being impatient.**

James was standing in the bathroom getting ready for his date with Carlos. He was fixing his hair while Carlos was bouncing on their bed, ready to go. "Come on. I'm bored."

James rolled his eyes. "In a sec. You know how long it takes to fix this hair." Carlos sighed and kept bouncing. After a second or two, he stood up and walked around the room, doing an assortment of things.

First he tried balancing his lucky hockey stick. Then, when that bored him, he spun in circles and James caught snatches of the song 'Superstar' as he was twirling while he sung. When James was finished with his hair, Carlos didn't notice. He was still finding ways to occupy his time, so James just watched him. He laughed. "Do you have an off switch?"

Carlos stopped and looked in his direction. A grin crossed his face and James knew he had an idea. "I dunno." He replied innocently as he walked towards James slowly, a mischievous grin still present. He stopped when he was inches from James. He said in a low voice. "Why don't you try to find it?"

James returned Carlos smile and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few seconds until James pulled away. "Did I find it?" Carlos nodded happily. "Ready to go?" He nodded again.

**I've come to another solution to a problem. I usually don t have much to say in my closing A/N but, I have the 'Momo' thing, and it's just my thing, I can't get rid of my thing. So, if I have nothing to say I will just do the signature, R+R**

**~Momo**


	22. Socks

**Hey, guys. Well, there isn't much of a summary for this one but here it is. Summary: Carlos and James are folding socks.**

A pile of socks were sitting in between Carlos and James in the floor of 2J's living room. They had offered to fold the socks for Mama Knight, since she wanted to go to the spa. Kendall and Logan were at the pool and Katie was hanging out with Tyler.

They hadn't had much time to themselves, since they were busy with the new Big Time Rush CD. Carlos looked slightly bored, but James was engrossed in it. When he started working on something, he was determined to finish it. James went to grab another sock, but there wasn't one. He raised an eyebrow and looked up.

A grinning Carlos looked down at him from the swirly slide. _Oh no,_ he thought. He was holding a large pile of socks, and something with familiar blue cloth that James was fairly certain wasn't a sock. He threw them at James and yelled, "Sock bomb!"

He saw an explosion of socks, before his vision was blocked by the object with blue cloth. He heard Carlos slip down the swirly slide. "What are you doing?"

James was smiling broadly as he pulled the clothing off of his face. He held them up and looked over them at Carlos. "These are yours." They were a pair of his boxers.

Carlos blushed a bright red and grabbed them quickly. "H-How do you know those are mine?"

James stood up and walked over to him. "Because, you wore this pair the first time we-"

"Ah, okay. I got it." He was shaking a little and his eyes had that nervous innocence, like a little kid who understood something he wasn't supposed to.

James loved it. He laughed a little. "You know you don't have to be all shy, it's just me. You weren't all shy when-"

Carlos cut him off. "Don't say the word for it. You know that just makes it worse." He was shaking still and James laughed. He leaned down and kissed his cute little boy. He felt his shaking slow to a stop and James suppressed a smile.

When he pulled away, the innocent look was still there, it was just different. It had changed to the look he used to get when he saw something interesting. James laughed softly. "You can't hide your expressions, whatsoever."

Carlos blushed. "Not from you."

"You look happy and you're not shaking."

"I am happy." He hugged James, resting his head on his chest. "And, I'm not shaking because you make me feel all tingly and warm. It makes me comfortable, but only you can do that." James just smiled and hugged him back.

**Yay! This is actually what happened with me and my friend (except the underwear part and onward) But she did yell Sock bomb! and scatter socks. So, this story was partially real. R+R**

**~Momo**


	23. Stairs

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this one took so long, (been working on it for a few days now) but, I've had to go to school and haven't had much time to write. Well, I m not really sure how long this will be, so hang in there. Summary: James falls down the stairs and Carlos is the one who has to help him.**

Carlos and James were running home in the rain. They had been on a date when it started raining but they didn't notice. They had walked to the restaurant, so they were just shielding each other from the rain the best they could. When they got, inside, the elevator wasn't working. Carlos suggested the stairs.

Carlos smiled at James when he complained about the elevator. "I'm just saying, if it takes over 3 days to fix an elevator, how long would it take for them to get you out of it?"

He laughed. "You're impatient." Carlos stopped at the top of the steps and waited for James. "Hurry up slowpoke." He said playfully.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not-" At that moment, a number of things happened. His shoe slipped off the step and he lost his balance. He fell backwards down the staircase as Carlos grabbed for him in a vain attempt to stop him. James fell all the way to the bottom of the stairs and Carlos grabbed the nearest flat surface and glided down the stairs.

Apparently someone's snowboard was propped against a door, so he just grabbed it and slid down to James. In a normal situation, this would've been fun for Carlos, but seeing as his boyfriend was at the bottom in excruciating pain, no doubt, he wasn't too ecstatic. When he reached the 3rd step from the bottom, he jumped off of the board and it slid away.

He quickly rushed to the injured boy's side. He swallowed hard and asked him the single hardest question to muster, even though he knew the answer. "A-Are you okay?"

He wasn't unconscious, but he was extremely pale. He looked up at Carlos and his heart dropped. There was a large amount of pain in his eyes, but he was still trying to cover it. "S-Sorta. I just think my-" He groaned and closed his eyes tightly. "My arm."

Carlos was afraid to see it, but he'd have to look at it either way. His eyes widened when they fell on his left arm and he choked back a sob. It was bent at an odd angle, and he knew it was broken. It took all his strength to keep from crying, but he had to be strong for James. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. "Don't worry, Jamie. You'll be okay, I promise." James smiled, but it faltered a little as he understood who Carlos was talking to on the phone.

_~15 minutes later~_

Carlos sat in the waiting room, with Kendall and Logan on either side of him. He rode in the ambulance with James to the hospital. He called the guys as soon as he got into the waiting room. They came as quickly as they could. Carlos could hardly remember what happened after calling 911. Everything was just a blur with faint voices.

He was crying and shaking. He had started crying after he called the guys and slumped into a seat against the wall. There were a few people in the waiting room and they comforted him, although it wasn t the same as Kendall and Logan. A little kid had even tried to help. His dad was in one of the operating rooms and he looked to be only eight.

The little boy had walked up to him and said, "Is your daddy in there, too?"

He looked at the boy and said, "No, my- uh, friend, James." His mother was sitting in one of the chairs close by, and she understood what he was going to say.

She smiled reassuringly. "I hope he makes it out okay. Just love him, that's all any of us can do."

He smiled at the woman. "I just hope that's enough."

The little boy was smiling at him. "Yep. I know what will help. When I get sad, my daddy always gives me a hug." He sat next to Carlos and gave him a hug. Carlos couldn t help but smile at how sweet the boy was.

His mother laughed a little at her son. "He gets it from his dad."

Carlos looked up at her. "If you don't mind me asking... What happened?"

She sighed. "A beam fell on him while he was at work. They said one of his organs were punctured. I just hope he makes it through."

He reached over and took her hand. "I know he will. You need him more than God does right now." She took a shaky breath and nodded. They heard the door open and two boys rushed in. Logan was shaking and Kendall looked anxious. "Hey, guys." Carlos said, gathering all the strength he could. He was surprised his voice sounded so normal, because he felt like he could've easily fallen apart with the slightest breeze.  
>They sat down on the side opposite of the boy. "What happened?" Logan asked weakly. Carlos took a deep breath and told him the to story. After he had finshed, they all sat in silence.<p>

Kendall was the first to break it. "It must've been pretty hard to see him like that." He put his arm around Carlos shoulder and he took it as an invitation to lean on his shoulder. He bitterly wished it was James. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

They waited for almost an hour just to make sure James was alright. Finally, a doctor came into the waiting room. He glanced at the boys before settling his eyes on the woman. "Mrs. Lakeson, your husband would like to see you now."

She smiled and looked at the boys, Carlos in particular. "I hope your friend will be okay. You boys are so strong." Carlos smiled. _Strong? me? I doubt it,_ he thought. She left the room with the doctor and the little boy glanced back at them with an excited expression. They returned to their original positions.

It was another hour before they got news on James. A female doctor with short black hair walked out of another door and called, "Carlos Garcia?" Carlos quickly stood up. She nodded. "He would like to see you in particular."

They nodded and Logan smiled at him. "Go see your boyfriend."

Carlos just smiled and walked past the doctor into the room. James was lying on the bed in a midnight blue cast. Carlos rushed over to him and threw his arms around his neck. "You can't believe how happy I am to see your face."

James laughed and hugged him with his good arm. "Same here." Carlos let him go reluctantly and pulled a chair to his bedside. He sat down and grabbed his hand. James smiled at him, but this time he wasn't masking pain. This made Carlos even happier. He told James what happened in the waiting room.

He looked down and sighed. "I-I m so sorry... I didn't grab your hand in time..." His eyes started to water, but he just wiped them away.

"Hey." James said softly, making Carlos look at him. "This wasn't your fault. If you had tried to help me up, I would've just dragged you down with me." He leaned forward and kissed him putting his good hand on Carlos' caramel colored neck. He heard the door open, but Carlos didn't want to stop. He was too happy.

James pulled away and looked up at Kendall and Logan, who were smiling. Logan laughed a little. "Awww! You guys are just too cute." When James smiled, he took his hand off of Carlos neck. Carlos could still feel where his hand had been, so he smiled too.

"So, doctor said we can leave, wanna get out of here?" Kendall asked looking at James. He nodded and stood up, still holding Carlos hand. They walked out of the room and out of the hospital, glad to get away.

**Okay, I hope I've improved. Is Carlos too girly? I don't know, I didn't think he was... Well, anyways, hope you liked it R+R**

**~Momo**


	24. All mine

**Hey, guys. Finally! I'm getting the chance to write a JF story! Yay! well, onto the story!**

Carlos flopped on the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes momentarily. They had been at the studio all day and he was exhausted. Kendall and Logan had gone straight to their room. James was a night owl, so he decided to watch TV in the living room. Carlos opened his eyes reluctantly and sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up with a groan. He walked over to the stereo and opened the CD player on the top. He popped in his favorite disc and took off his jacket. A song began to play, I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand... It continued on and Carlos smiled. This song always helped him sleep. He pulled off his T-shirt and jeans, crawling into bed in only his boxers.

He snuggled up under the covers and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he heard the stereo get a little quieter and the singer s voice sounded different. Carlos s eyes fluttered open and he looked around to see the room was darker.

He felt someone slide into bed next to him. James smiled at him, still singing. He started planting soft kisses all over Carlos chest and neck, making him giggle. You re so random. Carlos said with a goofy smile.

Because I love you. You re just too cute. I can hug you and kiss you because- He planted a few more kisses on his cheek. You re all mine. He wrapped his arms around Carlos and squeezed him. Carlos did the same thing and closed his eyes.

**The name of the song is 'somewhere only we know' by keane. R+R**

**~Momo**


	25. Uncle Joey

**Hey, guys. I probably shouldn't be up this late, but I got this idea and I had to write it. (FYI starting this at 12:43 A.M.) Summary: Carlos' uncle dies but can James help him? Hope you like it. Onto the story**!

James and Carlos were lying in their room when the phone rang. It was normal. Just a phone call. Most likely, it was Mrs. Knight calling to check on them. Carlos didn't think about it much. Although, he had a strange feeling like something bad was going to happen. He just shrugged it off.

Now, he wished he had just stayed in bed. He wished he had listened to that feeling and left the phone there. He looked at the phone and hesitated. _What am I so afraid of?_ he thought. He shook his head and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Carlos?" It was his father and he sounded like he'd been crying.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" He said cautiously, the feeling of dread increasing to a breaking point.

"There's... There's no easy way to say this but..." He sighed. "Your uncle... Joey... He-" his voice started to break. "He's gone, son."

Carlos' mouth fell open. It felt like he'd been hit with a brick. He just couldn't speak. Uncle Joey was like a father to Carlos. He told him everything even... James. He knew Carlos was in love with James before anyone, and he'd taken it so well. "No. There's no way..." Carlos finally said.

"I know it's hard, he was my brother." he was crying now. "But, we have to stay strong. For him."

Tears began to form in Carlos' eyes. "Oh my god." was all he could say before he broke down in loud sobs. He slid down to the floor with the phone still in his hand. He gripped it tightly and cried. He didn't care who saw him.

"Carlos?" James called from the hallway. "Carlos!" He ran to the boy's side and picked up the phone. "Hello...? Yes, he's here... What happened?" There was a pause and James' expression grew more tragic. "I'm so sorry for your loss... Yes, yes, I'll tell him... Okay, bye..." He clicked a button and put the phone back on the receiver.

Carlos was still crying. It was all just a blur. He couldn't even speak. James turned to him and wrapped his arms around the crying boy. "I can't believe he's- oh god." Carlos said before breaking down again.

James just held him. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." James kissed his forehead. Carlos just nodded and cried into the older boy's tank top. Eventually, his sobs turned into silent tears, so he tried to help his poor boy to their room. Carlos leaned on him all the while. James quietly opened the door and led him to the bed, laying him down gently.

He laid down next to him, still holding him. After a while Carlos drew a shaky breath. "W-When is the- the funeral?"

"Next Monday." James replied quietly.

Carlos nodded and blinked, almost like he was trying to snap out of a trance. "I-I want you to-" he swallowed. "I want you there."

James nodded. "Of course. Whatever you want."

Carlos made an attempt to smile, but it looked forced. "Thank you for doing this." he snuggled up against James and closed his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you."

James just sighed and held him as he tried to stop crying. He had never seen Carlos like this. Carlos always tried to keep his feelings bottled up, but James was always the first to know something was bothering him. He could cover it up fairly well, but when something was severely bothering him, he'd usually be really quiet or sing under his breath.

James felt sorry for him. He'd never lost a family member that was close to him, or anyone, really. He couldn't imagine what Carlos was going through. He made the decision to tell Mrs. Knight and the others when they got home; He didn't think Carlos would be able to.

Carlos cried himself to sleep in James arms.

_*T*i*m*e*L*a*p*s*e_

It was almost an hour before Kendall and Logan got home. "Yeah, I know, that movie was so lame!" Logan said. "I wonder where James and Carlos are."

"Probably in their room." Kendall answered and James heard footsteps walking down the hall. He heard the door open and Logan stuck his head in the doorway. "Guys?"

James looked at him from the bed with a solemn expression. "Joey died." he said quietly glancing at Carlos. Even as he was sleeping, he looked sad. There was still a faint trace of salty residue from his tears.

Logan sighed. "Wow. Carlos must've been pretty messed up."

James nodded. "The funeral's on Monday in Minnesota. He wants me to go with him."

Logan bit his lower lip and looked at Carlos. He had his back to the door, so Logan couldn't see his face. His breathing was slow and almost peaceful. Carlos stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. "I had the worst nightmare." He said sleepily.

James' eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away impatiently. How could he tell this poor innocent boy that his worst nightmare was real? Logan spoke up from the doorway. "Carlos... It-" he swallowed hard. "It wasn't a dream." he said quietly.

What little sparkle he had in his eyes vanished. "You mean..." He started crying silently again.

James glanced at Logan with a worried expression before pulling Carlos closer to him. "Shhh... It's gonna be okay. He's in a better place now." That was all James could think to say. It must've made some effect, because his crying eased a little. Logan gave them a sad glance before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

Carlos cried for a few minutes then he looked up at James. "What happened to him?"

"He-" James stopped. He couldn't just tell him he had cancer. "He's been sick for a long time, Carlitos, but he's better now."

"He's not hurting no more?" Carlos said in an innocent voice. It made him sound like a little boy.

"No. He's happy now." James gave him a faint smile, despite the fact that he felt like crying. He hated seeing Carlos like this. No person should have that amount of pain visible in their eyes.

Carlos smiled. "He's happy now." he repeated. He sighed. "Can Logan and Kendall come, too?"

"If you want them to." Carlos nodded and kissed James on the cheek. James gave him a goofy smile making Carlos laugh. It was a beautiful sound, considering the circumstances.

The days leading up to the funeral were morbid, but Carlos was doing his best to cheer his friends up. The service was great, and Carlos cried only a little. James guessed he was kinda cried out, considering he did most of it on the day he found out.

On their plane ride home, Carlos leaned on James. He wouldn't talk, but at least he wasn't crying as much. It was an improvement, if only a slight one.

They got back to L.A. at around midnight. They were all still awake, except Carlos. They drove the rest of the way home. Kendall and Logan went inside James followed closely behind them carrying Carlos to their room.

He laid him down on their bed and pulled the blanket over him. He quickly slipped in next to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Wow, I did not think this was going to be that long. I hope it was worth reading.**

**~Momo**


	26. hammock

**Hey guys. I'm listening to the 2nd kane chronicle book, so this'll probably take a while. lol. But, i'm doing an awesome job at typing with one hand. :) With that in mind, onto the story!**

James sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back on his hammock folding his hands behind his head and enjoyed the light breeze. He was at the Palmwoods park, but there weren't many people. Most everyone was at the pool today. He was surprised to find he'd rather be at the park. His day had been long and tiring, but it wasn't bad necessarily.

He started humming quietly to himself when he heard someone walking up to the hammock clumsily. He smiled as he recognized them. Carlos knelt down next to the older boy and stared at him. "Jamie." he said slowly in a childlike voice. "I'm bored."

James opened his eyes and noticed that he couldn't see anything because his hair was covering his view. He made a mental note to cut it later. "Go get your skateboard and ride it around on the sidewalk."

Carlos frowned. "I don't wanna." he pouted.

James rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know."

Carlos smiled slyly. "I have an idea." he said in a singsong voice and slowly brushed the hair out of James' eyes. He walked to the opposite side of the hammock and laid down carefully behind him. He snuggled up the James and gently started kissing his neck.

James rolled over so he was facing Carlos and pressed his lips to those that belonged to the cheerful boy. "I like it when you have ideas." he said softly in his ears.

**Hope it was cute!**

**~Momo**


	27. Song

**Hey, guys. I'm extremely bored times (I actually don't know how much that is, I just held down the 0 button, so don't ask me what number that is.) So, this idea came to mind. Summary: James sings to Carlos to get him to go to sleep. (Awww!)**

Carlos walked into the living room leaning on James. He was exhausted and James could tell he wouldn't be able to make it to their room.

He led him to the neon orange couch and laid him down gently sitting next to him. James smiled. "You were way too determined to climb that tree."

"Hey, I was bored and I was challenged." Carlos replied groggily. He gave James a sleepy grin and it made his heart melt. James kissed him on the forehead as he heard a door open and felt a dart hit the back of his head.

He turned around and stared at Kendall, who had burst into the room shooting a toy gun with a clown mask on and Carlos shrieked, hiding behind James. Kendall lifted the mask and said, "Got you back, Carlos." He walked back into his room where a stunned Logan began to scold him.

James felt the frightened boy clinging to his arm and looked down. He was trembling and wide awake at this point. _Great _he thought. James decided he could probably get him to their room now, so he helped him up. Kendall knew Carlos had an extreme fear of clowns ever since he saw _it._

Carlos was whimpering slightly as James pushed open the door and led him to their bed. Carlos wouldn't let go of James, so he did his best to slip under the covers next to him. He held him and noticed his trembling eased when he did so. Carlos took a shaky breath and looked up at James. "Kendall is an ass." he said quietly.

James nodded. "I'll make him say sorry. Don't worry." He kissed Carlos' forehead and gave him a reassuring smile.

Carlos sighed and closed his eyes. "Great, now I'll never get to sleep."

The taller boy searched his head for things that made him sleepy. James grinned as he imagined a cartoon light bulb flashing to life in his head. "How about I sing?"

Carlos smiled and looked up at him with infantile amusement. "Please?"

James laughed and started singing. "Looking for a, looking for a  
>looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your boyfriend." His voice becoming quieter until he was silent. He looked down at Carlos who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "I love you." He said gently kissing the sleeping boy's head.<p>

**Whew! I almost had a heart attack! First, I lost the document and found it, thankfully. Then my laptop DIED while I was writing and was convinced I lost it, but I didn't! I got a new word processor and am using it now. It rules!**

**~Momo**


	28. Clothes

**Hey, guys. I actually wrote this at school, and I never really did anything with it until now, so here I go. Summary: Carlos spills a drink on himself and James lends him some clothes.**

Carlos spun in circles and took an occasional sip of his orange soda. James was watching him twirl as they walked down the sidewalk. Every now and then, he'd stop and James would try to take his hand but he'd just start revolving. He was beginning to look dizzy so James grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing, anyways?"

Carlos took a drink and looked up at James. "I'm trying to prove my theory."

James shook his head. "I know I'm going to regret this but, what is that?"

"That orange soda can prevent you from getting diz-" he tripped on a... actually, James had no clue what Carlos had tripped on until he further examined and noticed that the dizzy boy tripped over his own feet. He sat up and looked down at his wet shirt and pants. "Come on! I wasn't even that dizzy!"

James started laughing. "Yeah, you were. Come on, let's get you home." James helped Carlos up and they walked the rest of the way to the Palmwoods. He led him to their room and walked across it to his drawer, pulling out a set of clothes. "Here." he tossed them to Carlos and he just stared at them for a moment.

He tilted his head in confusion. "But, these are yours."

James nodded and gave him a playful grin. "I know. You look really hot in my clothes."

Carlos' eyes widened and he stuttered. "I- uh, I d-do?" James nodded and winked. "Okay, but don't watch. It makes me feel like a stripper."

James laughed suddenly. He usually didn't say things like that. "Fine. But, just a fact, I've watched you do that before and I have to say you didn't look to embarrassed." Carlos jumped a little and made a small noise. James smiled at the effect he had made and walked over to their bed, sitting down opposite of his boyfriend.

James had an idea so he scanned the bedside table for the object. He smiled and glanced over his shoulder. Carlos was struggling to remove his T-shirt. He picked up his small mirror and angled it so he could see him. "Thank god for mirrors." James murmured.

"What?" Carlos said.

"Nothing." the other boy replied quickly. Carlos shrugged and succeeded in pulling off the shirt. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I told you not to look."

"Come on, it's not like I'm staring at you. You have to admit, the fact that I'm doing all this just to see you in your underwear has to be sweet."

"No." he answered slowly walking over to the bed. "It actually makes you look like a little pervert."

"Say what you will, but I'm your pervert." James said sticking his tongue out.

Carlos laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "That, is very true."

**Yay! I hope you liked it, I'm currently watching Glee and am hardly paying attention to anything other than the cuteness of Kurt and Blaine. R+R**

**~Momo**


	29. Baby

**Hey, guys. My friend gave me this idea last night, thinking I'd instantly say no, but I'm running out of ideas and it's not all that bad, just not my most comfortable subject. Summary: Carlos asks James where babies come from (Don't worry, it's not THAT graphic) Remember, ideas are welcomed and encouraged. :)**

James laid back on the couch with Carlos leaning against his chest. He enjoyed the pressure and warmth that radiated from the smaller boy. James could tell Carlos was falling asleep by the rhythm of his breathing. All of a sudden, he looked up at James with a curious expression. "Jamie, can I ask you a question?"

James nodded, slightly confused. "Sure. What is it?" He glanced away uncomfortably and mumbled something. James raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"

He took a deep breath. "Where do babies come from?"

James felt himself getting redder. "Ahhh... You mean you don't know?"

He shook his head. "I was in the park yesterday and a lady came by talking about how she was pregnant and I started thinking about it. I always thought storks brought babies, but when I said that to Kendall, he fell out of his chair and laughed. So, if that's not where they come from, then where?"

James' eyes widened and Carlos kept that same innocent gaze. "Ummm... " Logan walked into the kitchen and James smiled. "Well, why don't I let the smart one tell you. Logan, Carlos wants to know where babies come from."

Logan stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to see James and an eager looking Carlos. "You mean..." James nodded. "Uhhh... " he reminded James of a deer caught in headlights. "But, James is an expert on that subject-"

"Oh no, you are the smartest one of us after all. I couldn't take the credit for your knowledge." James replied slyly. "Go on then. I have to go do something anyways, you two have fun." he added standing up and walking into the hallway. He stayed just out of sight and Logan glared after him.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed wearily turning his attention back to Carlos. "Well, there isn't really a way to tell you where you'll understand... Wait!" he exclaimed suddenly, getting that psychotic look in his eyes that came with an idea. "I have puppets!"

He ran to his room and came back seconds later with two hand puppets. "Okay, so..." he began the lesson with extreme discomfort and Carlos' eyes widened considerably. James was doubling over in silent laughter. When it was over Logan looked awkward while Carlos was in complete shock.

Carlos finally broke the silence. "That has nothing to do with storks." he said shaking his head slowly.

Logan nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go now, so, have fun."

Carlos walked over to the hall where James was and looked at him as if he were a bizarre creature instead of his boyfriend. James wrapped his arm around the stunned boy's waist. "Did that answer your question?"

Carlos nodded and looked up at him. "James," he looked terrified. "I don't want to get pregnant!" he suddenly blurted and dashed down the hall to their room.

James rolled his eyes. "Of course, he forgets to tell Carlos that he can't get pregnant. I have a feeling that wasn't an accident." he grumbled and followed the younger boy to the room.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I almost fell over from laughing while I was writing this! Hope you like it, R+R**

**~Momo**


	30. Pregnant

**Hey, guys! Okay, so this is an inspiration from a combo of BigTimeBTRDude and the previous story. Summary: Carlos thinks he's pregnant! (I'm already laughing my head off)**

The guys sat inside a restaurant eating burgers and fries. Logan laughed at Kendall's joke. "You are hilarious." he said still chuckling. Carlos was more interested in his drink but he smiled. James had his arm around him and Kendall did the same with Logan. Logan looked up at Kendall and said, "I love our double dates."

Kendall gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. "Me too."

James looked down at Carlos and noticed he was still trying to make a tornado in his drink with his straw. He looked mildly interested, but James could tell that his mind was somewhere else. He opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, but decided against it. If Carlos was being quiet, it was serious. It probably wasn't the best idea to ask him in public.

James looked at the other two boys and realized they had no clue something was bothering Carlos. James thought Logan would at least get a hint of something, but he showed no sign. He didn't give Kendall or himself a look or anything. They were probably having too much fun to notice. James looked at Carlos again and noticed he was thinking about something, because his eyes were moving slightly and he showed no emotion.

The brunette brushed the hair out of his eyes and stood up. "Hey, it's getting pretty late, we should probably get home." They agreed and Carlos just nodded in silent correspondence. James put a reassuring arm around him and Carlos laid his head on his shoulder. The latter closed his eyes and sighed quiescently.

They got back to the apartment around 8:00 so, Logan and Kendall went to bed. James looked down at Carlos and asked, "What's wrong? I know something's on your mind."

Carlos nodded and led him back to their room, shutting the door and sitting down on the bed. James walked over and sat next to him."Well," he glanced around quickly then rammed his face into the nearest pillow. "I'm gonna have a baby!" he said in a miserable tone.

James had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. "Ummm... Why do you say that?"

"Logan said when you get pregnant you throw up and eat weird things. I did both of those!"

"Carlos, you're not pregnant. We dared you to eat the cracker with cheese and gum and you throwing up was a result of that."

He tilted his head so he could James' face. "So... I'm not?"

"No, you're a guy. You can't and besides we haven't..." he shifted uncomfortably. "Since Logan had 'the talk' with you. You were afraid that would happen and Logan was just getting me back for pushing the awkward stuff on him."

Carlos sat up, looking like a giant weight was taken off of his shoulders. "Thank god!" James rolled his eyes and pulled Carlos into a hug.

"You're cute when you're all clueless." James said.

Carlos smiled and kissed him. As they kissed, Carlos leaned back until James was lying on top of him. James raised an eyebrow and the younger replied, "Well, since I'm not pregnant, why don't we celebrate?"

James grinned. "Sounds good to me."

**This goes along with the previous story, as you can tell, but I hope you think it's funny!**

**~Momo**


	31. Leaves

**Hey, guys. I have no ideas for my klaine story, so again, ideas are welcome, well, if you know what I'm talking about. Hopefully, you do though. I know I got a review with a request, but I don't exactly understand what you mean, sorry! Private message me (hopefully you know who you are.) summary: Carlos and James are playing in the leaves :)**

Carlos was pretending he was walking on a tightrope, putting one foot directly in front of the other and walking slowly. James thought it was cute. Carlos wobbled slightly so James quickly rushed up to him wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist and steadying him. He set his chin on Carlos' shoulder making him grin. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." James said sweetly.

Carlos shook his head. "You're so cheesy."

"But truthful." he replied cunningly giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Carlos' grin became wider and goofier.

Carlos suddenly gave a jolt and took off towards the park. "Leaves!" he exclaimed happily. James rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small laugh. He followed Carlos over to a large pile of leaves that someone had raked up. Knowing he couldn't convince him to walk away, he just watched him from the side of a large tree.

Carlos took a running jump into the pile of autumn colors and disappeared. James saw a spot in the leaves wriggle then instantly become motionless. After a time, there was still no Carlos. James didn't worry, he was probably just messing with him anyways. A few more moments passed and James began to worry.

"C-Carlos?" he said cautiously walking towards the leaves in the same manor. "You okay?" When he got close enough, he was pulled under and felt a hand cover his mouth to keep him from screaming. The hand quickly moved away and a familiar sensation replace it. He smiled slightly as he recognized Carlos' lips on his.

His eyes fluttered closed giving in to the younger boy easily. When they pulled away for air, Carlos was smiling. "So, do you like leaves?"

"Are you kidding me? I love them."

**~Momo**


	32. Betrayal

**Hey, guys. Sorry, I didn't post a story yesterday, but I'm writing a book that I hope can be published. By the way, this is a request. Apparently, the guys left ustream on while they yelled at their producers because they never cared about Big Time Rush until the movie started being shot. So, this is based off of that video. Summary: James tries to calm Carlos down after yelling at the producers.**

"I can't believe you! How could you even lie about caring when it's obvious you never did?" Carlos yelled. He was fuming after he had overheard their producers talking about them behind their back. He had never felt so betrayed before and he certainly didn't like it.

James and Logan had to hold him back. They didn't remember Carlos being this mad since they were kids. Kendall was pissed to, but he could hardly compete with Carlos.

"Boys, we're your producers. You really should've seen this coming."one of the female producers replied coldly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kendall yelled.

"Get out of our studio right now." Logan said dangerously. He didn't have to raise his voice to make the temperature drop a few degrees. "You scum don't even deserve to stand here, let alone argue your point. I'm asking you as politely as I can to leave and never come back." There was a sense of finality as the 3 producers walked out of the studio.

He looked at Carlos with a soft expression. "I'm sorry you had to see that, buddy. I'll see if I can get Kendall to calm down." he gave James a look and walked towards Kendall taking his hand and leaving the room.

Carlos sighed and sat down on the couch to their left. "How can people be so mean? I would've been fine if they had just said it to our face. Cowards." he said bitterly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

James sat down next him and wrapped his arm around him. "I know, Carlitos. Listen, people like that come and go, but after all that, you still have me, Kendall an Logan. It's gonna be okay."

"It's just... I thought they were like family and..." he started crying harder and he buried his face into James side. "But, why? Why would anyone play with someone's emotions like that? I don't get it..."

James kissed his forehead. "I don't know, babe. All I know is that we have Gustavo and Kelly and all the others. You know that, right?" He nodded and James smiled. "Good. Let's go get you a corndog."

**Yeah, I know, it's kinda short, sorry. I didn't really have anything other than that, hope you like it. ^_^**

**~Momo**


	33. Insecure

**Hey, guys. I'm doing another request! I'm so happy you guys are giving me all these amazing ideas and comments! Thank you so much! Summary: Carlos is insecure and James reassures him.**

Carlos sat up and looked at the mirror sitting against the opposite wall. He gazed at his reflection with dismay. He stood up and walked over to it, scanning himself glumly. "How could James even like me? I look like terrible." he mumbled. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked down at his stomach and poked it. "James is perfect. I can't even compare."

He heard the door open but he didn't turn around or even smile. He just continued to stare at himself in the mirror when James said, "Hey, Carlos-" he raised an eyebrow and walked over to the shorter boy. "What's wrong?" he said in a concerned tone.

"Why do you like me?" Carlos blurted out, tensing up for the response. He was afraid of what he would hear, but his expression was simply listening.

James wrapped his arms around Carlos and said, "Because, you're beautiful and you have a soul to match. I love all your little quirks and your childish nature. Why do you ask?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, I'm not. You're better than a model, but I'm short and just plain awkward. It must bother you that I can't talk about certain things with you without being uncomfortable."

James kissed the back of his head. "You know I hate it when you talk about yourself like that. I love how completely innocent you are and you're the most perfect person I've ever met. I love you with all my heart and I'll never leave you, for anyone." he replied strongly making Carlos feel better.

Carlos turned around and wrapped his arms around James tightly as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry I had to do this. I know you don't like it, but I'm just to used to being abandoned. I love you so much and I don't want you to go away."

"I won't. I promise."

Carlos looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and James snatched at the chance to kiss him. When he pulled away, Carlos' eyes stayed closed for a second more before they fluttered open and he smiled. "You really mean it?"

"You know I do." James said with a grin.

"I just had to hear you say it." Carlos replied quietly before kissing the taller boy on the cheek.

**Yay! I hope you like it! Yay for James! I don't like my little Carlos being all sad. R+R**

**~Momo**


	34. Swirly slide

**Hey, guys. I believe I have the exact opposite of writer's block, I can hardly stop writing! Summary: James and Carlos get stuck in the swirly slide and Logan comes to the rescue. (Hahaha)**

Carlos was lying on the couch and bored out of his mind. He sighed and looked at the hallway. "Hurry up, Jamie." he mumbled. "You take longer showers than Mama Knight." He turned his attention back to the ceiling as he tried to decide what he would do to James for taking a long time. He sat up and stared at the large slide. With a grin, an idea came to mind.

James walked into the living room with a towel around his waist and a white shirt. "Carlos? Where is my pants? I know you took them!" he called as he looked around the room.

"Oh? Do you by any chance mean this?" Carlos said playfully from the top of the swirly slide holding up a pair of blue jeans.

James looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "Very funny, but you know those are my lucky jeans. Hand them over."

Carlos shook his head. "You know the rules. You gotta catch me first." James crossed his arms. "Want them or not?" Carlos said shaking them slightly.

James shook his head and ran to the stairs leading to the slide. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Carlos." he climbed them as fast as he could. Carlos walked to the opposite side of the stairs and hid behind a plant. He heard James reach the top. "Really, Carlos? I don't think you're trying very hard."

He walked over to the plant and Carlos jumped up. "No, not really." he replied running to the edge of the landing and dropping the pants.

James ran to catch them before they fell, but he just caught air. He turned to Carlos. "Come on-"

"Why are you wearing a towel? It's just us, you know." Carlos said and quickly snatched the towel away revealing purple boxers. James blushed and made a squeaky noise from the suddenness of it. Carlos casually cast it over the side of the ledge with a mischievous smile. He pinned James against the wall. "Now you're blushing? That doesn't seem like you. I wonder what else I could make you do..."

For a few moments, they just stayed there in silence before James said, "Can I get my pants first or something?"

Carlos nodded and stepped to the side following James to the slide. "Would you mind if I went with you?" James nodded and they both tried to slide down it at the same time. They ended up getting stuck at the top of it.

James sighed. "Well, that backfired a little bit. Let me see if I can get us free..." he shifted and somehow ended up on top of Carlos.

"You didn't have to make an excuse if you wanted to lay on top of me." Carlos answered smiling.

James eyes widened and he blushed more. "I wasn't trying to! Honestly!"

Carlos laughed and kissed him on the lips to keep him from babbling. After a few minutes of this, James came up for air and their breathing was echoed in the cramped space. Carlos raised an eyebrow and said, "Did you hear something?"

"Guys! Where are you?"

"Logan!" Carlos yelled. "Help! We got stuck in Swirly!"

They heard Logan climb the stairs. "How did you do that?"

"Me and James were playing a game." Carlos answered winking at James as he folded his hands behind his head.

He peered into the slide. "Ummm...? Am I interrupting something here?"

James rolled his eyes and looked up at Logan. "It was an accident. Can you help us or not?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, but is it a coincidence that you aren't wearing any pants?" James glared at him. Logan raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

_15 minutes and many awkward positions later..._

James and Carlos sat on the couch with Carlos leaning on the brunette's shoulder. Logan was laughing. "That last pose had to be the most awkward one."

Carlos nodded. "We haven't even attempted that during... you know." he said looking away, embarrassed.

James smiled. "That is very true." Logan was sitting in Kendall's lap, as he had gotten there to see Logan helping them out.

Kendall laughed. "You guys have to fill me in." So they did.

**That was longer and more detailed than I had originally planned. I am now blushing so much my glasses fogged up a bit. Hope you like it R+R**

**~Momo**


	35. Cheating?

**Hey, guys! I'm pretty sure I have some sort of writer's disease, because this is my fourth story today, so I'm happy. Summary: James thinks Carlos is cheating on him with Logan, but is he?**

James and Kendall were playing video games in the living room and James was winning. He blasted Kendall's avatar with some sort of laser gun and 'Winner player 2' flashed on the screen. He jumped up. "Whoo! I win!" He smirked at the defeated Kendall.

He rolled his eyes. "Logan doesn't brag as much when he wins."

"Duh. He wants to make you feel manly."

"Whatever. Speaking of my boy, where is he?"

James' smile disappeared as he pondered that question. "I don't know. The last time I saw him, he was with Carlitos."

Kendall nodded. "That sounds about right. Are you going to the dance tonight?"

James' eyes widened in alarm. "There's a dance tonight? Crap, Carlos is probably mad at me for not asking him to go. I have yo go find him!" He ran out of the room and zoomed down the hall to the lobby.

He stopped at the entrance, hoping to surprise Carlos and make him think he was going to ask him all along. He heard Carlos say, "We need to be careful. I don't want James to find out about this, he'd kill me!"

"Yeah, I know. Kendall would kill me too."

James blinked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carlos and Logan were... cheating? "No. They wouldn't do that to me and Kendall..." James whispered.

Logan and Carlos turned the corner and James heart fell. Logan had his arm around Carlos and had quickly removed it when he saw James. He looked away nervously and said, "James. What are you doing here?"

"I was just-" A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't continue. He turned around and ran back to the apartment as tears sprang to his eyes.

"James! It's not what it looks like!" Carlos called and took off after him.

James flung the door of 2J open and ran down the hall to his room, ignoring Kendall's confused look and Logan saying, "We can explain!" He ran into his room and locked himself in the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror with tears streaming down his face and he was shaking badly. He heard a knock on the door. "James? Can I come in?"

"No." James replied feebly. "How could you do this, Carlos? I thought you loved me."

"I do! Will you please just listen to me? It's perfectly explanatory."

He thought for a moment. "It's obvious you've been hanging out with him. He's even taught you a new word."

"James, please. Just come out here." James could hear the desperation in his voice.

James wiped the tears away and hesitated at the door. He was afraid to hear what Carlos was going to say, but he opened the door and gazed hopelessly at his boyfriend standing in the doorway. He pushed past him and walked over to their bed. He looked up at Carlos who had followed him. "What?" he asked. "How can you justify what you did to me? More importantly, to Kendall?"

He sighed. "James I know what it looked like, but it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" James replied with a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Logan was teaching me how to Waltz so I could dance with you tonight. I'm not very graceful, but I wanted to be able to make you proud of me... just once."

James was speechless. Carlos was amazing and impressive to him in so many ways. How could he think James wasn't proud of him? "Carlos, I love you. You make me very proud and I'm sorry I didn't trust you. It's my fault for overreacting."

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Carlos said looking at the floor. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around James quickly. "I'll never do that again!" he cried. Holding the taller boy tightly.

James put his arms around Carlos as well. "It's okay, Carlos. I have to ask you something."

"Anything." he said slightly muffled because his face was buried in James shirt.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Carlos said and kissed James' lips.

**Hope you like it. R+R**

**~Momo**


	36. Argurement

**Hey, guys. I realized something last night; I could have saved those stories and had an entire week of stories, but I didn't. -_- Yes, I'm smart. (Sarcasm) Summary: Logan and Carlos are arguing about who's cuter, Kendall or James.**

Carlos stared at Logan who was sitting at the opposite side of the table. "James." he said.

"No way, it's my Kenny." Logan replied crossing his arms.

"You tell him, Logie." Kendall said taking a sip of grape soda. He had been watching them argue for almost 5 minutes. It was pretty funny when he was bored. James was sleeping in, so he had no clue of what had been going on. He smiled as they continued to convince one another that Kendall or James was more attractive.

James walked in the room with a bedhead and stopped in his tracks when he saw Logan and Carlos. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Kendall. He just smiled and motioned for him to watch. James tilted his head slightly, then walked over to Kendall.

"James." Carlos said.

"Nope. You know it's Kendall."

"Yeah right. His eyebrows are too big. James has pretty hair."

"Right now?" Logan scoffed.

Carlos turned his attention to James, who had just walked into the room and smiled. "Yeah. He's always pretty. Whether he brushed his hair or not."

James shook his head. "What are you arguing about anyways?"

"Who's cuter, you or me." Kendall answered. "But, I must say, it's you."

Carlos jumped up. "Ha! Told you!" he said in a mocking tone.

Logan rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kendall. "Why did you say James? I was winning!"

Kendall shrugged. "If I wasn't dating you I'd be all over him." Logan's jaw dropped and he stormed off towards his room. Kendall ran after him saying, "Logan! Come back I was kidding!"

Logan shut the door in his face and Kendall opened it. They could hear Logan say something, but it was too muffled to make out. Carlos looked at James. "Do you think they're gonna be okay?"

James nodded and walked over to him, pulling up a chair beside him. "Yeah, Kendall says stupid stuff all the time. Logan's probably forgiven him by now." he smiled at Carlos. "Thanks for thinking I'm cuter than Kendall."

Carlos shrugged. "You have pretty hair, and his ginormous eyebrows aren't even the same color as his. It was no contest."

James laughed. "You're still better than me, though."

"Nuh uh, I'm short." he said, apparently that was a valid point to him.

"Yeah, you're the perfect size to do this." he stood up and picked Carlos up carrying him bridal style.

Carlos laughed. "Okay, you have a point." James nodded and walked towards the hallway. He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you taking me?"

James reached the door of their room and kicked it open. "Oh, I think you know."

**Well, I wonder, who do you think is cuter? Kendall or James? I chose the winning side, James. :) leave your opinions in the reviews and let me know if you have any requests. R+R**

**~Momo**


	37. Bandana Man

**Hey, guys. I got this one as a request. Summary: James comes to the rescue as... bandana man?**

"Now, feast your eyes on my assistant, Carlos!" James said motioning to his happy boyfriend. "He'll be helping me with the grand finale. Carlos shall disappear!" the audience of young children clapped. James was putting on a magic show for a little boy's birthday party as bandana man.

"My assistant shall step inside the box and I will say the magic words. Go on then, Carlos." he said winking. Carlos gave the children a cheerful smile and opened the door to a velvet lined box, large enough to stand in. He waved and shut it.

James turned his attention to the kids. "Will you help me say the magic words? On the count of three. One, two..."

"Abra kadabra!" the crowd yelled enthusiastically.

He opened the box and said, "Ta da! No Carlos!" the box was empty. The crowd clapped and James bowed. "That is all for the great Bandana Man!" He had rigged it so Carlos would be waiting for him behind the box. He glanced in that direction as he helped the adults clean up.

When the last of the party guests had left, he walked back up to the box. "You can come out now." There was no Carlos. He raised an eyebrow. "It's just us, you know. The kids are gone." Still no response. He walked beside the box and noticed he wasn't there. "Carlos? Where are you?" he said spinning in a circle.

"Up here!" answered a timid voice that he recognized to well. He whirled around to see Carlos clinging to a tree for dear life. "Help me! I'm afraid to be this high up by myself!" he said glancing around nervously.

"Hold on, Bandana Man will save you!" James called running up to the tree. He looked up at him and titled his head. "How the heck did you get up there?"

Carlos shrugged. "The last thing I remember was Logan walking by-" His expression changed to annoyance. "I don't know how, but I know this is his fault."

James couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can get you down." He couldn't find a low enough branch and a thought hit him. He held out his arms. "Jump! I'll catch you." he said looking up at the stranded boy.

He looked down at James uneasily. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" James nodded and Carlos closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and jumped.

He crash-landed on James and looked away shyly as he realized how he had landed. James was pinned to the ground and he enjoyed it. He smiled mischievously. "You like this, don't you? After all, it's usually the other way around."

Carlos' eyes widened and he got all flustered. "I- uh, no- yeah, I mean-" he sighed. "Oh shut up."

James laughed as Carlos sat up. He still had James pinned to the ground, but now he was grinning. "What if I do?"

"Well, then Bandana Man is happy." James replied.

**Hahaha. I hope you like it. R+R**

**~Momo**


	38. Jealous

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking about this all day and now I can write it. :D and now... Summary: Carlos sees James talking to some girls and he get jealous.**

Carlos sat by the pool thinking of some new scheme to jump it when it was interrupted by James walking by. He smiled up at him when he stopped beside the chair. Carlos said, "Well, hello there."

James smiled back at him rolling his eyes at Carlos' cheesiness. "Wanna swim with me?"

Carlos looked at the water and noticed a lot of people were in it. He didn't mind being in a pool with people, he just didn't like to remember the time he accidentally called some random guy "Jamie!" and flung his arms around. He shivered. "Nah, maybe later when there's not a lot of people."

"Okay. Well, I'll be swimming if you need me." he pulled off his tank top and Carlos couldn't help but stare at him when he turned to jump into the pool. He pretended to be looking at the fence on the other side of the pool, but he wasn't doing the best job.

After a while, he pulled his eyes away from his boyfriend and back to the sky. He was contemplating a plan involving sharks, peanut butter and a lot of rubber bands when he heard a giggle. He recognized it was too high pitched to belong to a guy, so he glanced in that direction and caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.

He sat up and turned his head to see James talking to a couple of girls with a flirty smile. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? He felt an odd sensation boiling in his stomach, but he didn't know what it was. He just knew it was somewhat angry. Without thinking, he simply stood up and walked away towards the Palmwoods.

He heard James talking, "Well, I'm sorry to say- Carlos? Where are you going?" he turned just in time to see him push open the door. Carlos walked up the stairs, avoiding the elevator for some reason he didn't know. He heard footsteps following him, but he didn't slow down. "Carlos? Are you okay? You just kinda stormed off without warning."

"Yeah, I'm fine." he stopped in his tracks. He sounded angry, but he still couldn't tell why. He turned around and James had walked up to the step behind him with a concerned expression.

"Carlos, seriously, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just got a weird feeling when you were talking to those girls."

James laughed a little. "Carlos, are you jealous?"

"No. I'm just mad and sad."

"Carlos."

"Yes?"

"That's jealousy." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really? Well, then yes. I'm very jealous." Carlos replied in a definite tone.

"Well, do I do this to them?" he pushed the shorter boy up to the wall and kept his body pressed against him, watching him look away shyly. He kissed Carlos and when he pulled away, he was just staring at the older boy.

"I doubt it." he replied dreamily.

James laughed and kissed him again.

**I have nothing to say other than R+R**

**~Momo**


	39. Hide and seek

**Hey, guys. I have nothing to say, so the summary. Summary: Carlos is hiding from James.**

James walked up the stairs quickly. He had been at the studio all day and he couldn't wait to see his smiling face. He smiled and opened the door to the apartment. "Carlos! I'm home!" he called brightly and waited for a response. He received no reply.

He walked down the hall to their room and pushed open the door and expecting his boyfriend to attack him with a hug. But again, there was nothing. He raised his eyebrow and scanned the room for anything out of place. The room was cleaner than usual. "Carlos? Where are you?" he turned and walked out into the hall.

"Maybe he went to do something." he mumbled. He decided to wait on the couch for him. He plopped down on the orange sofa and jumped up in surprise. He turned around and look down at the seat. He picked up a piece of folded paper and turned it over in his hands.

His name was written on it in messy handwriting which he recognized belonged to Carlos. He opened it and read it aloud. "If you want to find me, you have to play a game. I'll give you a clue that leads you to the next and the last one will lead to me. Your first clue is my favorite food. Have fun!" he put the piece of paper in his pocket and smiled.

He rolled his eyes and walked to the freezer. He opened it and found a sticky note on the box of corn dogs. He pulled it off and read it. "What gets wetter as it dries?" His mouth fell open. He had no clue what that could be. How could Carlos think of something so complicated?

He sat down at the table and stared at the note. "What gets wetter as it dries..." he mumbled. He sat in complete silence for a while as he pondered the riddle. He suddenly shot up and yelled "A towel!" he ran to the bathroom and pulled open the towel drawer. A green paper was place gently on top of a fluffy white towel.

"Math is hot?" he read in a questioning tone. "What?" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He snapped his fingers quickly. "Logan's math book!" he ran to the room belonging to the nerd and his bushy-eyebrowed boyfriend. He ran to the nightstand where the book was always sitting peacefully. He opened the front cover and a bright colored square of paper, as he expected.

"Green is my favorite color and I like leaves." he scratched the back of his neck and walked out into the living room while he stared at the note. He thought about it, and accidentally stubbed his toe on a plant. "Ow! Hey." he pulled out a piece of paper. "Where is my favorite hiding spot?" he read. He rolled his eyes. "Man, I'm stupid." He ran to the swirly slide and climbed the steps.

He spotted yet another piece of paper on the top of the slide. "Just missed me. I guess you'll have to wait in our room for me." he sighed and trudged back to the room. He was probably a little too disappointed about losing the game, but he was anyways.

He opened the door and heard a giggle. "Poor Jamie. Come here and tell Carlos what's wrong."

He looked up and saw his boyfriend lying on their bed with a playful grin. James smiled. "You tricked me."

He nodded and patted the spot next to himself on the bed. "Yeah, I did. Now do you want your prize or not?"

James walked over and plopped down beside him. "Which is?" Carlos kissed him gently on the lips. James gave him a goofy smile when he pulled away. "Is that all?" The shorter boy shook his head and kissed him again.

**Yep, I'm ending in there. I'll let your imagination take it from there. ;) R+R**

**~Momo**


	40. Elevator

**Hey, guys. CHAPTER 40! CELEBRATE FOR 40 JF STORIES! So, as you know, Big Time Rush's new CD, Elevate, just came out. This combined with a daydream I had, created this. Summary: Carlos and James get stuck in an elevator.**

James had his arm around Carlos' waist as they walked home. They never drove, as it seemed easier to walk. Carlos was humming a song that James didn't recognize, but that was probably because he was making it up as he went along.

Carlos suddenly grinned and looked up at James. "I bet I could beat you to the Palmwoods."

"You wish."

"Oh, so you want me to prove it?" James and Carlos stopped and looked at each other. The same thought crossed their minds. They instantly started running all the way to the hotel. Carlos reached the door, panting more than James who reached it seconds later. Carlos turned and gave the taller boy a cheeky smile. "So, I can't beat you in a race?"

"Shut up." James breathed pushing the younger through the door. They crossed the lobby and paid no attention to Mr. Bitters and Katie arguing over some game. They headed to the elevators and James pushed the button. The elevator made a dinging noise and it opened. No one was in it, so they happily stepped in.

They had been wanting some time to themselves for a while and had finally got it. Carlos took a deep breath. "Hey, I can hear my own thoughts." Carlos said looking at James. "Isn't it amazing?"

James laughed. "I know. I love it. We haven't been free of the press for weeks and it's impossible to do anything with them staring at us from every angle. We might as well live in a glass house."

Carlos nodded and turned to him wrapping his arms around his neck. "Well, I persuaded Kendall and Logan to go on a date. Katie is going to her friend's house and Mama Knight is at a weekend spa retreat which means..."

James raised his eyebrow. "But what about the cameras?"

"Well, there are curtains in our room and if that doesn't work then, to hell with the cameras." he replied kissing James lightly on the lips.

It sent a shock up his spine and he smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Abruptly, the elevator shook and the lights flickered.

Carlos clung to James tighter and his tone instantly changed. "Jamie? What's going on?" he sounded like a frightened child and it made James' heart break.

He pulled away enough to put his finger on Carlos' lips. "Listen to me, everything's gonna be okay. Don't worry." He wrapped his arms around Carlos and led him to the far wall, setting him down gently. He mumbled encouraging things in his ear while the smaller boy trembled in his arms.

Carlos had been trapped in an elevator before, though he was by himself. He didn't like being in small spaces like this alone, so at least James was here. Still, James knew he was thinking about his previous encounter.

Carlos had been mad at Logan, so he was going to prank him when he got on the elevator. Carlos ran away, making the raven-haired boy chase him. Only Carlos got into the elevator, though. Eventually, it broke down and the poor boy was stranded. James called him, but it still wasn't the same. It had been hard since then just trying to get him to even get on an elevator, but he did when James was with him.

James looked down at him. His eyes were closed tightly and he was whimpering. James hadn't realized his phone had been ringing until it stopped. He reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It showed a picture of Kendall and Logan.

He flipped it open and hit the button that would call Logan's cell phone. "Hey, guys."

"Are you okay?" Logan yelled into the phone frantically.

"Yeah, we're fine. Well, sorta. Carlos is a little scared, but I think I can calm him down."

"Don't worry. The maintenance guy said he'd have the elevator running in a few."

James was looking down at Carlos. He had stopped trembling and was staring at the cell with a cautious expression. "Okay. I think we can make it. Tell Kendall we're alright."

"I already know." Kendall answered. "I've been trying to calm Logan down, but it didn't work. So, he had to call."

James laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm gonna put the phone on speaker, so I can still hear you guys, okay?"

"Sure" Logan answered.

He pushed a button and set it on the floor. He turned to Carlos and saw the tears in the corner of his eyes. He mumbled something into James shoulder, but he couldn't understand. James looked at him for a few more seconds before he lifted his head and said, "We're going soon?"

"Yeah, it'll be okay." James said softy.

Carlos nodded. "Okay. Just promise that you won't let me go."

"I don't even do that when we aren't trapped in an elevator." he replied smiling.

Carlos gave him a weak smile and the lights flickered out. He squeaked and held James tighter. He had begun to tremble again and James had an idea.

He leaned down and tried to kiss the frightened boy, but he responded with, "Ow!"

"What?" James asked frantically.

"You kissed my eye." he said slightly annoyed.

The taller boy chuckled lightly and said, "Well, I wasn't really aiming for your eye, but the lights are out, give me a break." he took a deep breath and tried again. This time, he caught the corner of the younger boy's mouth, shifting his so he wouldn't feel stupid. They stayed like that for a while, then James slowly laid down still holding Carlos.

They were interrupted by Logan. "Guys? What are you doing? I can't hear anything."

James pulled away gasping slightly and picked up the phone. "Nothing." he said breathlessly.

"Liar." Kendall said. "I can hear your breathing. Wait a second, were you making out with Carlos while we could hear you?" he asked and James could hear the smile in his voice.

"No!" Carlos replied nervously.

Kendall laughed and turned away from the phone. "They were so making out."

"Shut up!" Carlos said getting even more nervous.

"Yeah, you were." the blond replied in a sing-song tone.

"No, we ran around the elevator." the latino answered defiantly. It was a bad excuse and all of them knew it.

"Carlos, just admit it. We know you did. You certainly aren't as moral as you appear to be." Logan responded.

Carlos was quiet and James said, "Yeah, we were."

"See! I told you!" Kendall said.

James rolled his eyes and set the phone down again. "Where were we?" he asked as he brought his hands down to rest against Carlos' hips. He laid the smaller boy down again and kissed him.

"I heard that!" one of the boys said. James couldn't tell which one, nor did he care at the moment. "You're doing at again, I know you are." he guessed it was Kendall, but didn't think about it much.

James pulled away for a minute. "Yes and I don't care. I'm trying to calm my boyfriend down and this is my method. Turn the phone away from your ear if you don't want to hear us." he said quickly and returned to Carlos.

"Okay, then." the boy laughed. "Carry on."

They did. It was almost 10 minutes by James time, (though he probably lost track once or twice) before someone came to their rescue. The lights came on first, so that was the sign to stop. Soon, the doors opened and the maintenance man stood behind them. "Are you boys alright?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Carlos nodded and smiled looking at James. "Perfect." James returned the smile and they stood up. They left the elevator happily holding hands as they walked back to their apartment.

**I didn't have enough time to upload this yesterday and I must ask, how many people noticed they bleeped out 'hell' in 'Music Sounds Better With U' but didn't in the actual song? Hahaha, fail.**

**~Momo**


	41. Bully

**Hey, guys. I'm sicky. :( I'm the one who NEVER gets sicky. Right, summary: Carlos is getting bullied and he doesn't want to tell James because he'd worry to much, so what happens when he goes to Kendall and Logan for advice instead?**

Carlos walked along the sidewalk glancing over his shoulder every now and then just to make sure he wasn't being followed. He sighed, but the sense of fear didn't go away. He had been being bullied for the past few weeks, they hadn't done anything to him physically, but mentally, they were killing him. He vowed not to tell the guys, he didn't like them to make a fuss over him.

There were 3 of them. They would always crowd around him while he walked home. Usually, James was with him, but today he had decided to go to the pool. Carlos almost begged James to come, but he didn't catch the signs. It wasn't his fault. He had no idea this was going on and hopefully he wouldn't find out.

"Hey, buddy!" He flinched when he heard that voice. It had to be that _damn_ voice every time. "What are you doing walking all by yourself?" he asked in a falsely cheerful tone putting a hand on Carlos shoulder. Carlos dreaded it, but he looked in the direction of the boy that was torturing him.

The boy was large and built like a football player. He was wearing a varsity jacket and an almost sincere grin. It would've looked real if his eyes didn't look like they belonged to a hungry tiger playing with its prey. Carlos was tensed almost to the point of shivering. He tried to relax, but the attempt failed.

Carlos had recently found out the boy's name was Danny. He didn't know his last name, only his first. He didn't really care. He just wanted to get home. "Hi." Carlos answered weakly.

"Finally! You talk! How are you, buddy?" he said smiling wider. Those malicious eyes seemed to taunt Carlos.

"Good. I'm just heading home." he was trying his best to sound casual, but he couldn't.

"That's great! I can walk with you, so I'll know where my best buddy lives!" Carlos' stomach grew ice-cold. He broke away from the taller boy an ran as fast as he could. "Hey! Get back here, you little queer!" he yelled angrily following the younger boy relentlessly.

He turned to corner without a pause and tripped over a rock. He fell to the ground with a yelp as he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He stayed down because he knew he couldn't run any farther. He heard footsteps behind him and the boy appeared around the corner. He bent down and picked up Carlos by the front of his shirt.

Carlos whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he growled ferociously. He reluctantly opened his eyes and his fear started to rise to a breaking point. He couldn't escape that gaze. Such hatred and... something else Carlos couldn't quite make out, because the boy hid it well.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked quietly.

"I'm taking you home because you twisted your ankle." he grinned like a Cheshire cat. He lifted Carlos up with ease and made the smaller boy tell him where he lived.

They arrived at the Palmwoods and James was sitting by the pool. He saw Carlos and raised his sunglasses a little to see better. There was a weird look in his eyes as he ran over to Danny and Carlos. "What happened to Carlos?" he asked looking at his boyfriend lying in the arms of a stranger.

"He fell and twisted his ankle, so I brought him home." Carlos loathed how easy it was for him to seem caring because he knew the boy hated him and he didn't have a reason.

"Here, let me take him." James said holding out his arms. Carlos looked up at Danny and was startled by what he saw in his eyes. He saw a sort of sadness, like he didn't want to let Carlos go, and he was scared. He reluctantly set him in James' arms and walked away.

They watched him leave and the brunette looked down at his injured Carlos. "What happened, really?"

"Exactly what he said. I was running home, tripped and he happened to be walking by so, he took me home." Carlos stated plainly as if it was just a coincidence. James carried him to the apartment and set him down on the couch.

He kissed Carlos' cheek. "I have to go. Gustavo wants me at the studio. You gonna be okay, babe?"

The smaller boy nodded and James left the room. He sighed and glanced around the room. His eyes stopped on Kendall and Logan's door. He took a deep breath and yelled, "Logan! Kendall! Are you here?"

There was a silence and he thought he wouldn't get an answer but Logan's voice piped up. "Yeah, we'll be out in a second, C."

Carlos blinked and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was going to tell them, but he had to. Danny making him hurt his ankle was the last straw. He didn't want to be a victim any more and he needed help to do so.

Kendall walked out with Logan close behind. "What wrong, Carlos?" Kendall asked in a concerned tone.

"There's this guy who always messes with me and today he chased me, making me trip and twist my ankle but he carried me home. I need help." he said looking at the two boys with a pleading expression.

Kendall looked annoyed and Logan was staring at Carlos' ankle. He walked over to the couch and moved the younger boy's feet so he could make sure he was okay. Kendall's knuckles were turning white. "What's his name and where do you see him?"

"Danny and near the park every day." Carlos replied. He winced as Logan poked his ankle. He looked at the end of the couch.

Logan shrugged and said, "Can you move it?" Carlos wiggled it. "It's probably just sprained." The raven-haired boy nodded. "I'm going to go get an ice pack." he said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Kendall sat on the edge of the couch and pulled Carlos into his arms. He whispered into his ear, "Everything's gonna be okay, C." Just then, James walked in. For a moment he just stood at the door then he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you holding my boyfriend like a kid? That's my job." he said walking over to the couch and staring at Kendall for an explanation.

Kendall looked down at Carlos. "Can I tell him?" Carlos looked back and forth between his boyfriend and the one holding him. He sighed and nodded. Kendall turned his attention to James. "Carlos is being bullied and he didn't want to tell you because you'd make a big deal out of it."

James blinked and looked down at the Latino. He nodded and James took him from Kendall, holding him close and gently. "You can tell me anything, you know." he nodded again. "Was it the boy that brought you home?" Carlos nodded again. "We'll take care of it, don't worry, Carly."

"Thanks." he mumbled into his shirt. "I love you." he said unexpectedly.

"I love you, too." he looked up at Logan who was giving Kendall the ice pack. He put it on the sprained ankle carefully and Carlos whimpered. "Shhh. It's okay." James said putting his finger on the younger boy's lips. He turned his attention to Kendall. "What's the plan?"

_~The*Next*Day~_

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos walked down the sidewalk. Kendall was carrying a hockey stick and Carlos had his helmet strapped on with James arm around his waist. Logan looked like he could set a fire with his eyes when Danny appeared.

He smiled and it looked sincere. "Hey, guys. I see the little guy is okay."

Logan's anger flared. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kendall gripped the hockey stick tighter. "We mean, Carlos told us what really happened. If you mess with our friend anymore, you'll have to go through me, Logan and Carlos' boyfriend. I'm sure you know how guys can get when the one they love is getting pushed around. So back off."

Surprisingly, he laughed. "What are you squirts gonna do?"

Logan stepped forward. "We'll use the hockey stick for persuasion and I'll add we won't stop until you're sorry."

All of the boys, except Carlos, were giving him a death glare. Danny walked backwards a step and raised his hands in defense. "Fine. See ya, losers." he said turning around and walking away.

Carlos was finally rid of that looming feeling of dread. James kissed the side of his head. "He won't be bothering you anymore." for the first time since he met Danny, Carlos smiled brightly.

**Yay for happy endings! Hope you liked it! R+R**

**~Momo**


	42. Stars

**Hey guys! This is a request from xXCrossCountryBabeXx and the summary: Carlos and James are cuddling under the stars. :)**

Carlos pushed open the door to the lobby and stepped out into the cool night air. There was a party going on and he didn't really feel in the mood to go crazy. They had just gotten back from a concert and found a ton of people he didn't know patting them on the back.

It just felt wrong. When they got famous, things like this happened a lot more. Everyone wanted to hang out with them. He had never been in the popular crowd, but suddenly he was the center of attention. It's not like he became a different person. He got an overwhelming urge to run, so he did.

He ran through the park to the lot that stretched beyond it. He came here when he just wanted to get away from it all. The fame, the press even people in general. He sat on the cold grass and looked around. He closed his eyes, and laid back with his hands behind his head.

The breeze felt nice after the overwhelming heat of the lobby and his random outburst of running. He opened his coffee brown eyes and stared at the array of stars in the sky. He loved to be outside at this time of night. Sometimes, he'd fall asleep here and James would have to bring him back.

A thought crossed Carlos' mind. James was probably worrying about him. He sat up and heard a voice. "Calm down, it's just me, Carly." He smiled and turned around to see his boyfriend standing there. He walked over and plopped down next to the smaller boy wrapping an arm around his waist almost automatically.

Carlos laid back and James followed him. "Sorry I ran off like that." Carlos said giving the taller boy an apologetic look.

"It's okay. I knew you wanted to be alone, but I wanted to be with you right now. I know it must sound kinda weird because, I don't really have a reason, I just do."

Carlos smiled. "No, it's cute." he snuggled up to James and buried his face in James' side. "You're warm."

James laughed and pulled the younger boy closer and held him gently. James stared at the stars in peace and he noticed just how loud his life had been recently. Being there with Carlos was all that mattered to him at that moment.

The younger boy lifted his head up to stare at the sky. "It's really pretty tonight. Don't you think so?" James nodded and turned his attention to him. The smaller boy's breath was visible and he apparently didn't notice James was looking at him because, he continued to stare at the sky.

"Hey, Carlos." James said quietly.

The Latino reluctantly looked away from the brightly lit stars and instead at James. "Yeah?" The brunette leaned down and kissed him.

When he pulled away seconds later, he smiled and said, "I don't need to be outside to see stars. All I have to do is kiss you."

**Hope you guys liked it! R+R**

**~Momo**


	43. Doctor

**Hey, guys. I have really nothing to say so... here. Summary: James had the take Carlos to the doctor's office for a check-up and Carlos does not like check-ups... at all. :)**

James struggled to strap Carlos into the passenger seat of the car. "Come on! He's not gonna kill you!"

"How do you know?" Carlos replied in panic. He always got like this when he needed to go to the doctor's office. He had been like this for as long as the guys could remember. The younger boy was squirming as James finally clicked the seat belt.

"There! If you take that seat belt off, I will not hesitate to tackle you." James said walking around the front of the car to get into the driver's seat. Carlos had his arms crossed and was glaring at the dashboard. James started the car and glanced at his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes. "What is so wrong with the doctor?" he asked backing out of the parking lot.

Carlos tensed up and shifted uncomfortably. The look in his eyes changed from defiant to the one he wore when he didn't want to talk about something. He looked at the floor as his arms fell to his side. "Nothing. I just don't like it."

James flipped on his turning signal at the intersection and waited for a place to turn. After a few seconds, a spot opened up and he turned quickly. "No, it's more than that." James said looking at the smaller boy.

Carlos closed his eyes and sighed. "He asks me awkward questions."

James tilted his head and stopped at a red light. "What kind of questions?"

"They involve the thing that I don't like to talk about with anyone except you." he answered quietly.

James thought about it for a moment and his eyes widened. "Oh! Now I see why you don't like doctors." he glanced at Carlos and said, "Well, is it necessary?"

Carlos nodded. "Apparently."

The brunette nodded. "Well, it'll all be over soon." he replied taking Carlos' hand gently. He smiled and Carlos returned the smile reluctantly.

_~At the office~_

the boys sat in a small room with a plump doctor. He had his glasses pushed up too far on his nose and he was almost bald. He looked at Carlos sitting in one of the chairs with James holding his hand tightly. "Alright, Carlos, you seem to be in good condition. I just have to ask you some questions before you leave."

"Sure." Carlos replied shakily.

He looked at his laptop and clicked a few things. "Have you been sick in the past month?"

The Latino was caught off guard. "Ummm... No, I don't think so." he had expected a completely different genre of questions, but this was good too.

"Okay... Are you allergic to anything?" Carlos shook his head. The man clicked a few more keys and smiled brightly. "Alrighty then. You can leave to go and for being so good..." he reached in his pocket and pulled out an orange sucker. "You get a lollipop."

Carlos looked at it strangely and took it as he stood up. He smiled. "Thanks, doc."

James grinned and stood up wrapping his arm around the happy boy's waist. They left and walked to the car in silence. Carlos stopped at the passenger side while James continued to the driver's seat. He opened the door and smiled at his content boyfriend. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, you were right, Jamie." Carlos said unwrapping the sucker and sticking it in his mouth.

**How many of you don't like doctors? I know I don't. *shudders* I don't even really have a reason, I just do. I'm taking requests because I'm stumped. R+R**

**~Momo**


	44. Tag

**Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't write one of these yesterday, but I've been busy with another story. Summary: the guys are playing tag.**

Carlos hid behind a tree in the park with a smirk as he watched his boyfriend sitting at a table listening to music. Kendall and Logan were chasing each other in circles, playing tag. Carlos had tried to persuade James to play with him, but he didn't want to.

The smaller boy sneaked up behind him as the song James was listening to ended. "Tag! You're it!" Carlos shouted and tapped James on the shoulder. The brunette jumped slightly and whipped around as the younger boy was running away.

James rolled his eyes and turned the iPod off. He set it on the table and stood up, chasing his boyfriend. "I'm gonna get you."

"You gotta catch me first!" he called back ans stuck his tongue out.

James ran after him, but the Latino was fast. He zipped between bushes and trees. After a few minutes of chasing, he stopped behind a tree. The taller boy was panting as he looked around the side of it and said, "Ha! Now I-" Carlos wasn't there. "Where did you go?" ha asked turning in circles.

"Here." a voice said from above him. He looked up and saw his grinning boyfriend sitting on a low branch. "You gonna come up or am I gonna have to let you chase me again."

he just stared at the boy from the ground. "What...? How...?"

"That's my secret. But, if you can catch me, I'll give you a prize." he winked.

"Okay." he smiled and walked around the trunk of the oak. He saw a low enough branch and started climbing. He wasn't the best at it, but he made it to Carlos. "So, what is the prize?"

The boy leaned back against the tree and put his hands behind his head. "Guess."

He thought for a moment. "A kiss?" he asked tilting his head.

Carlos wrapped his arms around James' neck and replied, "We have a winner." James leaned forward and kissed the smaller boy gently. He felt the boy smile against his lips making him giggle.

James pulled away so that he was still centimeters from his boyfriend's lips. "Now, you're it."

**Sorry this one was so short. I didn't really have anything. :/ Taking requests. Hope you liked it**

**~Momo**


	45. Pretend

**Hey, guys. I know I haven't written a story for JF for a while, but I haven't had any ideas. Now, I have a couple. :) Summary: Carlos, Logan and Kendall are playing pretend.**

Carlos, Kendall and Logan were bored, so they decided to play pretend. James was in his room and they didn't want to bother him, so they left him alone. "Oh no! A bomb!" Kendall exclaimed. Logan made an explosion sound effect and they all dove to the ground behind the couch.

Kendall looked at Carlos and said, "We need to get out of the Palmwoods before it collapses, watch out for debris!" Carlos nodded and they army crawled out from behind the orange furniture towards Swirly. The met a stuffed animal, which was a duck. Kendall picked it up. "Where did this duck come from?"

Logan took it from him. "It's a dead duck." he threw it into the air and it landed on Carlos.

"Ahhh! It's a zombie duck!" He yelled throwing it into the kitchen and Logan made another explosion. They crawled faster towards the slide. The boys sat up when they got to it and were panting. Logan looked around and said, "how did we get into the wilderness?"

"I have no idea, but at least we're away from the hotel." Kendall said.

An idea came to Carlos. "Wait, where is James?"

All three boys looked around and Logan replied, "He's at the Palmwoods! James is dead!"

Carlos' eyes widened in surprise. "But, I loved him!" They all burst into laughter at that.

After 5 minutes of uncontrolled laughter, Logan chuckled. "That sounds like some bad romance movie. Let's continue." he took a deep breath and got back into character. "I'm sorry, Carlos. We can't save him."

"No! I won't give up!" he jumped up and ran into the living room. The other boys chased him and dragged him back to Swirly. He protested. "I have to save him! He can't be dead!"

They finally got him to the slide and had to hold him down. Kendall grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "He's gone, Carlos! You can't save him!"

"What is going on?" a voice came from the hallway. They looked up and let Carlos go. James was standing there with his eyebrow raised.

Carlos ran to the confused boy and tackled him. "Jamie! You aren't dead!"

"No? I don't think so. What's going on?" he said looking down at the smaller boy.

Kendall screamed and pointed at the brunette. "James is a ghost! He's gonna kill Carlos!"

Logan was trying not to smile as he agreed with Kendall. "He's gonna make Carlos a ghost, too!"

James wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and replied, "Can someone explain?"

"We're playing pretend." Carlos whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Carlos is a ghost! Get the vacuum!" Logan yelled. All three boys stared at him and he shrugged. "It's a Ghostbusters reference." They nodded and it was silent. Logan spoke again. "I'm bored. Do you guys wanna play some video games?"

They nodded again and walked to the couch.

**This is mostly a true story, we didn't have a James though, sadly. I hope it made you laugh and/or smile. R+R**

**~Momo**


End file.
